


Bloodlines

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Bloodlines: Winter Moon [1]
Category: City of Bones - Martha Wells, Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Dark, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Half-Vampires, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige has always felt different in her life as a Vampire. But when a Blue Eyed Vampire murders a Red Eyed Vampire, her life begins to spiral out of control as she tries to find the truth beneath her origins and find the beast that'll threaten to tear her apart from the inside out.
Series: Bloodlines: Winter Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911574





	1. Blood Moon Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night for the Blood Moon Ball. While her siblings are excited, Paige feels uneasy.

Tennille and I walked through the town. I was awed at how many people there were and lucky for me, I wasn't claustrophobic.

Tennille let out an annoyed yet bored groan, "I don't get why we are spending the day in New Orleans' biggest tourist trap." Her crow familiar, Yarrow, was on her shoulder and she flapped her wings with a caw.

"I think it's nice," I said, "my mom likes this place."

Tennille only huffed as she looked around. Everyone was preoccupied, buying and selling merchandise from markets. "Tch," she scoffed, "what are we, _witches_? Why would Vampires need blood magic anyway?"

I sent her a look of disapproval, " _stop that_. You sound a lot like Uncle Gabriel whenever he talked like that."

"Yeesh, don't even joke about that Paige," Tennille smirked teasingly, waving her hand dismissively, "any luck with finding a boyfriend or girlfriend for the Blood Moon Ball tonight?" My eyes widened as my cheeks turned red and I looked away flustered.

Tennille cracked up, holding her sides, "oh my Lord! You really have!"

"Sh-shut up," I stammered as I started to walk ahead, "Natalia suggested that I do before the ball. And you know I'm unsure about my-Oof!" I yelped as I bumped into something. Or rather... someone. I moved back and looked up to see a pair of dark red eyes glaring down at me. I instantly knew who it was: Mordecai Firetide. He was the same age as Jamisen and the two came from both religious families. Only Jamisen's family was more brighter and caring while Mordecai's family hid in the dark and cared for the poor and hissed at the rich.

It wasn't the fact that Brandon Brightkeep and Mordecai Firetide hated each other, it was the fact that Brandon was stronger than him and they got into a fight when we were thirteen. Mordecai resented Brandon and he hardly ever talked to me.

"Hey," I was brought out of my thoughts and looked to Mordecai who frowned at me and pushed me away, "mind giving me some space, oddball?"

"Oh shut up Mordecai," Tennille scoffed, "why don't _you_ apologize? She bumped into you so why don't you apologize for pushing her away?"

Mordecai frowned and he looked back at me. He seemed to have a skeptical light in his eyes yet whether it was from curiosity or disdain, I couldn't tell. "I don't apologize to half breeds," he said before he turned and walked away.

Tennille growled and she stepped forward but I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her before she did anything rash. "Tennille, don't," I said firmly.

"That asshole should learn his lesson though," she scoffed, "and we all know _I'm_ the one to give it to him." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Tennille had taken karate lessons in the school gym; something Natalia and I despised. Vampires may be hunters but they are natural-born fighters.

And our leader, Jocelyn Fairchild, knew it. All of the Vampires looked up to her because she were the first to bring the Vampiric system back to life underneath the light of a full moon. She knew harmony and chaos, life and death, and love and hate. Everyone looked up to her but not my uncle Gabriel. He envied her and it cost him his life.

I made it back into the house, closing the door behind me and taking my shoes off. I could smell the scent of cupcakes in the air.

"Hi Paigey," Mom called out from the kitchen.

"Hi Mama," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I gently patted my cat familiar, Primrose, on the back, making her look up at me and meow before she stood up and stretched out. I couldn't help but chuckle at the angle she had put herself in. It was funny and pretty cute in a way.

"So how was your walk?" Mom asked. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Did she really have to know about my run-in with Mordecai? Then again, this was my mom. She was the best person to turn to.

"Me and Tennille had a run-in with Mordecai Firetide," I said. That's when I realized how silent she suddenly went. A bead of sweat ran down my temple and she turned to me.

"What did he do?" She asked, her tone icy. I stared at her. "H-huh?" I murmured dumbfounded.

Mom frowned and moved towards me, giving me a start as I stepped backwards but my backside hit the edge of the table and Mom suddenly grasped my wrists.

 _"What. Did. He. Do?"_ She asked. I could almost feel the heat of her anger on me and it scared me.

"N-nothing," I stammered, "he pushed me away and called me a half breed and h-he left." She stared down at me hard with piercing red eyes and I stared back. It wasn't until the timer broke her stare and she turned her head towards the oven.

"As long as he didn't hurt you, I'm relieved," she said, walking to the oven. I bit my lip, suddenly regretting telling her in the first place.

 _"Paige?"_ I looked to Primrose who stared up at me in concern. I could feel my heart pounding and I didn't know what to do so I scooped Primrose up into my arms and hurried out of the kitchen.

As I came into the living room, I nearly bumped into Demetrius and his crow familiar Shadow. "Whoa-heh. Hey sis," he said sheepishly before he noticed the weary look on my face.

"A-are you okay?" He asked concerned. I took a deep breath and nodded.

The others were outside in the backyard so we went there. Harry was playing soccer with Shiloh and Marley.

"Hey," Griffin said, looking at us. "Hey." I smiled. His wolf familiar, Firestorm, looked up at us before he looked away, keeping an eye on the other familiars. Vampires always summoned their familiars at a teen age.

I held Primrose in my arms as I watched Harry spar with Charlotte. It was quite the friendly game between the two since we were kids.

"You guys ready for the Blue Moon Ball?" Harry asked as he blocked a punch from Charlotte.

"Hell yeah," Natalia grinned, "Uriel Silverheart is taking me."

"Felicity Wildsmith is coming with me," Griffin said, waving his hand slightly.

"I'm taking Molly Moonmill." Harry smirked, "the girl of the century."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head, "yeah and you two are quick to have sex than talk." Natalia, Tennille and Jonah cracked up at her words as Harry's face turned red.

"Girl, shut the Hell up!" He snapped, completely flustered as Marley and Shiloh laughed alongside Natalia, Tennille and Jonah.

Griffin rolled his eyes and shook his head. I chuckled softly as Dad walked over to us.

"Hi Dad," Shiloh waved at him. "Hello Shiloh," Dad chuckled, ruffling his head.

He looked to Griffin and I, "you two getting anxious for tonight?"

"Dad, we've been to these events since we were kids," Griffin said matter-of-factly as he gave him a skeptical look, "I'm pretty sure we can handle this."

"Besides, the only one who's anxious to go is Paige," Harry said, pointing at me and I glared at him as his wolf familiar, Nightcrawler, snickered. Echo hissed at him, her fur bristling and fluffing up, her teeth bared.

Charlotte quickly ran her hand over her back to calm her down. Echo was never fond of Nightcrawler, and Dad, Charlotte, Harry and I never knew why.

"Let her be Harry," Dad chuckled, "it's okay to be nervous. Just be yourself and have fun."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Marley asked. Dad shuffled his feet, biting his bottom lip, "well... no. I mean, Queen Jocelyn did say that this time the Blood Moon Ball was for children."

"We're not children!" Harry exclaimed hotly, waving his fist in protest and Charlotte rolled her eyes before she smacked him in the back of his head, eliciting a yelp from him.

Marley then clung to Dad's arm, her face contorted in anger, "this wasn't part of the deal!"

Dad raised an eyebrow, "what deal exactly?" He pulled his arm out of Marley's grip. "The parents went over it and Princess Clary and Prince Jonathan are hosting it."

"Clary and Jonathan? Of all people?" Natalia said in confusion.

"Does that surprise you?" Dad asked. Natalia waved her hand in a so-so motion.

"Just remember to have fun," he chuckled before he went back into the house. I traveled my gaze down towards the ground as I silently sighed. Fun. In my heart, I knew tonight wasn't going to be fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tonight was the night all the teens went to the ballroom. The castle wasn't very far from here yet the guards were driving the carriages at the time.

Me and my siblings wore different clothes. The boys were wearing tuxedos while me and the girls wore dresses. Natalia wore a pink dress with purple, blue and white paint splotches on the bottom and her hair was tied into a bun.

Charlotte was wearing a dark purple and black striped dress with musical notes on the bottom. Her dress was up to her knees and her hair was in a braid. She had it like that ever since she was six years old and Harry had went so far as to calling her Katniss Everdeen on a regular daily basis. No doubt would he do it again.

Tennille wore an orange dress with black horizontal stripes on the bottom. She was wearing a yellow hat with a red bow for some reason but no one really questioned it.

Kaitlin was wearing a blue dress with pink pearls on the sleeves. Her hair was down and a bit curly. Regardless of that, she was really beautiful.

Marley was wearing a white and black dress that had crescent moons on the top and her dress was down to her ankles like mine. Her hair was tied into two pigtails which Mom thought was adorable.

Then finally me. I wore a dark red dress with black lining on the chest part. It revealed my shoulders and half my chest but not the entirety of it which was somewhat a welcome relief for both me and Griffin, along with Mom. The dress was down to my feet and it had a short white lace, almost like a wedding dress. My hair was down past my shoulders and it was slightly curly.

"Wow!" Marley squealed, "you look amazing!" My cheeks turned red and a small quivering smile appeared on my lips. We heard the horses outside so we all hurried down to go, saying bye to our parents.

While we were on the carriage, while my brothers and sisters chattered on and on excitedly, I tuned them out, staring at the window, an uneasy feeling of fear gnawing at my stomach.

Once we made it to the castle, everyone had got to meet their girlfriends and boyfriends and started to walk inside. I stood by the doors and I watched silently.

A dark chuckle made me tense slightly. "My, oh my," a familiar voice said as hands ghosted over my shoulders, my skin, "what do we have here?" I looked over my shoulder to see Brandon Brightkeep. He was wearing a dark red tuxedo with a white flower on the chest part.

"H-hi Brandon," I said, a small hint of fear in my voice. I had every reason to be afraid of Brandon; he was one Hell of a killer and almost everyone knew it. He just had to be kept under watch because of a few... incidents. It was surprising that he was basically allowed to stay in the city despite the fact that he had almost literally burned down Brightburn, Kansas to the ground. “Sh-shouldn't you be with someone else?" It was a dumb question and I knew it was because he gave a soft huff.

"The bitch decided to ditch me," he said. "Language," I said, playfully punching him in the arm, making him laugh.

"Alright, alright. Don't go Captain America on me," he said, "let's go inside. I bet Princess Renesmee already started the dance." “She’s not a princess, dude.” We turned to see Ryland coming over to us. “You know what I mean,” Brandon huffed before he smirked at his brother teasingly, “what, no date?”

“Shut up,” Ryland said with his eyes narrowed.

I couldn't help but laugh as we both walked inside. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Unbeknownst to me, something bad was going to happen on the night of the Blue Moon Ball. A shadow-like creature stood on a roof, watching the moon. It’s bright red eyes glinted in the moonlight before it disappeared out of sight.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, Paige meets a girl named Bella Forestmark. She starts to feel that there's something wrong with her but things go from bad to worse as there's a murder in the town square and Kai Dewwinter is a Blue Eyed Vampire. After the event, Paige has a dream and receives a warning from Nathan Skyvale who taunts her about the Blue Eyed Vampires.

"Paige?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and I turned to Simon who had an uneasy look on his face. He shuffled his feet and bit his bottom lip. "A-are you okay? You've been... really quiet," he said.

I was silent for a moment. Was I really okay? Even I didn't have any answer for that. "I... I'm okay Simon," I said. Two boys rushed past us and we turned to see a girl pressing her ear against the Principal's door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" One of the boys— a peachy skinned, dark red eyed and tan haired boy— asked the girl.

"I don't know Tate," the girl said in a hushed voice, "it's all muffled." I frown at them and shake my head. Eavesdropping was just another way to get into trouble. Harry and Miko knew that all too well, considering the many detentions they've gotten themselves into. And for some reason, Miko always had a way of sneaking out without anyone noticing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the kids scurried away from the door as it opened, revealing the principal and the vice principal walking out of the office. Everyone turned to them and stared nervously. The principal stopped and looked down at me. I stared up at him blankly. He blinked at me before he followed the vice principal. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"Paige?" I looked over at Griffin as he stood next to the bike rack, holding his bike by the handlebars. "Where are you going?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"You know where," I said simply before I started walking away. He frowned as he watched me. Fool a brother once and shame on you, but fool him a _second_ time...

I walked into the forest, making a beeline for a clearing. The forest wasn't far from the school so I pretty much had a way to go there to have some time to myself. I walked into the clearing and I sighed shakily before I dropped my backpack onto the ground and I fell to my knees, throwing my head back, a heavy sigh escaping me.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you," I snapped my head around to see an eighteen year old girl with bright red eyes and black hair. She was wearing a white shirt and grey jeans.

"Name's Bella Forestmark," she said, holding her hand out. I stared at her for a few moments before I shook her hand, "Paige Havendream." She sat down beside me and looked at the sky.

I didn't know why but I always loved people with blue eyes. My second favorite color was blue since I had changed it from purple to blue, although I had regretted my decision after a while since purple was a very bright color for me. As weird as it sounded, it sounded like a good color anyway. I've thought about changing my eye color or getting blue contact lenses but that was against the rules.

Vampires were always born with red eyes. If a newborn Vampire was born with blue eyes... then they would receive a merciful and quick death. I gripped my arm tightly and Bella glanced at me.

I looked at her then noticed a grey tabby cat that walked out from behind her. "This is my familiar Bluebell," she says.

Primrose meowed as she shied behind me. I rubbed her head and gently nudged her forward. Primrose walked over to Bluebell and sniffed at her before she nuzzled against her with a happy meow.

I chuckled softly and shook my head with amusement. Then there was a loud scream, making us jump to our feet with alarm. That came from the town square and an icy fear gripped my chest, making it nearly impossible to breathe. I picked Primrose up and Bella started to run with Bluebell and I following her. We made it into the town square and I widened my eyes at the dreadful sight. Denise Lily laid on the ground unmoving, a large chunk in her neck as two guards were restraining Kai Dewwinter. His eyes met mine and I froze. Blue eyes. His eyes were glowing bright blue.

"Paige!" I barely heard my name being called as Jean and Rhodes hurried over to me. Jean grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away but I didn't move. I couldn't move. Kai kept staring at me with bright blue eyes and I seemed to be captured by how intense his gaze was.

"Take him to the dungeon," Captain Sebastian Starkwell said sternly to the guards who nodded and they dragged Kai away as the ambulance came and the guards started evacuating everyone. I looked back at Bella but she was already gone. When I had gone to the house, Mom and Dad were gone and my siblings were the only ones present in our home.

"I can't believe it," Demetrius murmured as Griffin paced to and fro. "Well believe it," Natalia scoffed, shaking her head with a frown. Then she sneered, "Denise _deserved_ it."

Harry, Shiloh and Marley looked at her with wide eyes and mouths agape. "How can you _say_ that!?" Harry demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Do you honestly know what that bitch did to kids who were in the lower and middle classes!?" Natalia snapped back as she glared at him, "she got what she deserved and that's that."

"Enough," Griffin said lowly, "we have enough to worry about, what with Mom and Dad being gone." Charlotte leaned against the wall, staring out the window. She had been uncomfortably silent but I couldn't blame her. Could any of the others blame her? I looked out the window and I saw that the moon was out and full. I had a deep hole in the pit of my stomach and I felt sick. Soon, night had arrived and we all had went to bed. But I could barely sleep.

I woke up in a field with the moon shining down on me. I looked around uneasily as the wind blew slightly. I stood up and that was when I heard... a voice. I closed my eyes before I opened them again. "We meet again," a voice said and I turned to see Nathan Skyvale. He was among many of the kids who had disappeared years ago after I was born.

I pursed my lips together for a moment, "what do you want Nathan?"

"We need to talk," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, "it's... pretty important." He sounded hesitant, I noticed. I frowned as I crossed my arms over my chest, patiently waiting for him to start talking.

"Be careful with who you see with bright blue eyes Paigey," he chuckled with a slight shrug, "you may be one of the lucky few to be born with one blue eye." I seemed to tense as my eyes widen. He chuckled and faded away. I wake up with a gasp and my eyes scan the room frantically for a moment.

My heart pounding against my rib cage, I looked at the window, my gaze shifting towards the full moon. It was mocking me, I know it. I took a deep breath before I laid back down and I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.


	3. Fragile Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige, her siblings and friends talk about the hunting exams and Andre teasingly chastises Paige about being in a gang. While they're in school, Paige decides to skip lunch and begins to think about her mental state.

"Whoa Paige," Miko said as she looked at me in worried astonishment, "you okay? You look like you hadn't slept in a week." Isadora and Rafael looked at her then at me. They had every right to be worried honestly. I hadn't slept all night because of those God forsaken nightmares.

Natalia placed her hand on her hip, her face going blank, "that's Paige for ya. She won't really tell you anything." I glared at her, "now is that necessary?" Natalia would do and/or say anything to get a comeback from me. Neither of us would really admit it but we were quite envious of each other because of how well we drew in Art Class. I never really knew where I had gotten it from but I guess I had to thank TV shows and movies for my artistic skills.

Denise's death was something to quickly get over yet I wasn't really one to forget such traumatic events. But no one would bring it up so I had no choice but to stay quiet myself. "Heads up!" Someone called out and Marley nearly yelled in surprise as she jumped to avoid the basketball that bounced past her, Kaitlin, Rafael, Shiloh and Bethany. "I got it," Sheldon called out as he hurried past us and ran after the ball.

"Do you _mind_?!" Harry growled, glaring over at Gregory and his brothers. Draven returned the glare, "well sorry. But it's your own fault for even hanging out in the spot where the ball would obviously bounce." I bit my bottom lip. "Draven, Harry, chill," Andre said with a sharp glare. Draven huffed and walked over to Conner and Ezra.

Harry grunted as Jackson grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the ground so he could sit down. Andre looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. I pursed my lips before I looked over to see Eowyn and Molly standing underneath the shade of a tree. Molly was leaning against Eowyn, her eyes closed.

"So I heard Paige got in trouble with a gang," Andre said, squatting down beside Cole and Bethany.

I rolled my eyes, "you're giving me too much credit. Being with a gang? Not my style."

"Mm-hmm," Natalia, Charlotte and Harry said, not fully convinced and I gave them a dark glare, silently telling them to shut up. Shiloh looked around for a moment.

"Well we're doing hunting practice in a few weeks," Bethany said. "We?" Andre repeated, raising both eyebrows. Natalia waved her hand around us, indicating that all of us were going. Shiloh swallowed and he shook his head but Marley placed her hand on his head to calm him down.

"Are you and your brothers going?" Isadora asked as she pointed to Gregory, Henry, Benjamin, Dean, Castiel, Draven, Conner, Riley, Jason and Sheldon. Andre's eyes followed to where her finger was pointing and he shrugged. "Don't know yet," he said, "we all know you'd have to sign up for all that crap."

"You take your medicine yet?" Shiloh asked quietly and we looked at him. I was caught off guard by his question. I hadn't realized that Shiloh became subtly concerned for someone else's well-being. Then again, he's been really quiet.

Andre furrowed his eyebrows and he stared at Shiloh for a few moments, "I took it this morning." He looked at me. "So... no gang?"

"Aside from running into the Angel Descendants then no," I growled in annoyance and Charlotte smirked slightly. The Angel Descendants were a secret gang that disappeared during the night and appeared in the sunrise, always leaving a paiting of their Crucifix.

"Who's part of the Angel Descendants anyway?" Ezra asked as he, Ryder and Lucas came over.

"Clary, Jace, Jamisen, Owen, Elisabeth, Jean, Ashley, Amarys, Destiny, Ryland, Samantha, Jessica, Tiana, Skyler and Heather," Cade said, "and a few others." Demetrius looked at Andre who smiled slightly.

"You're in it too!?" Miko gasped, her eyes widening. "Yeah," Andre chuckled.

"Damn," Jack said. Ezra leaned on Cade, "he joined yesterday." So that was why he was asking about me being in a gang.

"Well shit," Harry said as he stood up and brushed the grass off his pants, "maybe I'll join."

"Yeah sorry," Bethany smirked, "they don't accept knuckleheads." Harry glared at her and growled loudly as Natalia laughed. Cade chuckled softly and shook his head. The bell rang and everyone started to go inside.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at the trees. In the darkness, I could've sworn I felt something was watching me.

"Paige!" Isadora called out before I slowly followed the others. Behind me, a pair of bright blue eyes pierced the darkness. In Science class, I was partnered with Mordecai and that made me uneasy. He didn't really talk to me so I wasn't sure on whether or not to be lucky.

"Okay, class," Mr.Freeman said, "we're going to work on a new project." Half the class groaned. "Not again," Scott Graywing sighed, running his hands along his face.

"Oh c'mon," Mr.Freeman huffed, "it's not the end of the world."

"If that were true, we wouldn't be here," Natalia said with a cocky smirk and some of the girls and boys snickered. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

I tapped my pencil against the desk as Mr.Freeman started to hand out papers. "Doesn't look too complicated," I murmured, looking the directions over.

Mordecai only huffed as he looked at his paper. I placed my pencil down and I bit the inside of my cheek. This was going to be a long day. A very long day. Soon we were done with the assignment and we were just taking a break, waiting for the bell to ring.

At least I was. I tapped my foot impatiently and I rest my head in my arms on the table. 'Just sleep... you'll probably have some crazy dreams soon enough,' I thought as I closed my eyes. I mentally repeated crazy dreams in my mind as I started to fall asleep. I was only out for twenty-five minutes before Sheldon woke me up.

The bell had obviously rung and everyone was packing up and leaving the room. I got up and rubbed my head tiredly. "Irritated?" Sheldon asked as I walked over to him.

"Pretty much," I said. "Sorry if I ruined your beauty sleep," he apologized and I only nodded. He didn't need to apologize. What was there to apologize for?

I walked down the stairs and headed to the bathroom. Sheldon had left me to go to the cafeteria. "Support group," I murmured as I walked into the bathroom stall and I nearly slammed the door closed and locked it. "Support group, my ass," I growled and I glanced at my arms. They looked... clean.

I sighed heavily and pressed my hands against the cold, tile wall. My stomach growled yet I ignored it. I just needed to get through the day for a bit. That was all I needed for right now.


	4. A Lovely Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige decides to summon a familiar with Marcus' help. After it goes awry, the two decide to reconcile and Marcus invites her to a party going on downtown. After a bit of hilarious and embarrassing events, Jamisen takes Paige home and he decides to keep her safe.

I sat in the library, looking over some books. I wanted to summon something. Anything. Vampires summoned their familiars so it wouldn't have hurt to try and summon an actual Demon. Would it?

I shook my head and gripped the book tighter, trying to keep my hands from shaking. "Hello Little Paige," I nearly jolted and looked up to see Marcus Wolfgaze standing over me. His crow familiar, Moonlight, was perched on his shoulder, his gaze bright and piercing.

"Marcus," I said calmly and I looked away. "What are you reading?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

I frowned as he took a look at the cover. "One of Lane Coldborn's Summoning Demons Guide books huh?" He chuckled, "the first of many. You've already summoned Primrose. Why summon a demon?"

"Uncle Gabriel would've wanted me to summon a demon," I huffed, "it's traditional vampirism."

 _"Uncle Gabriel was a fool,"_ he growled and I looked at him apprehensively. Where had that come from? He glared down at me, his bright red eyes blazing. " _He_ was the one who's hurt _you_ ," he said firmly. I looked away for a moment, unsure of what to say. I wasn't really expecting that from Marcus, of all people.

Maybe... he was right? I closed my eyes and I sighed deeply. "But if you really want to summon a demon," he said and I looked back at him.

"You're gonna need someone to have your back so you don't pass out," he said. I swallowed nervously, not wanting to know if he was joking or not. He held his hand out and I placed my hand in his.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked to Marcus’ house. It was a grey and black painted house with a silver roof. I kept assuming he lived alone for a while but I guess my assumptions were right. Being orphaned was kinda common with Vampires. I knocked on the door. There were muffled footsteps and Marcus opened the door. "Hello," he said with a chuckle.

I nodded my head in response as he let me into the room. There were candles sitting on the nightstand that was in the corner. Then there was the knife, the bowl and the bandage. I frowned, knowing that the nervous feeling was coming to the pit of my stomach.

Marcus rubbed my shoulder before he walked over to the nightstand and he picked up the knife. "Ready?" He asked. "Y-yeah," I said before I steadied myself and took a deep breath, "yeah." There was no backing out of this at this point. I walked over to him and took the knife away before I cut my arm and the blood poured into the bowl. Once I managed to stop it, I wrapped the bandages around my arm and let out a heavy breath.

I started to paint the symbol correctly. Marcus watched me from the side of the room. Once I finished, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in concentration. The symbol glowed brightly.

A dragon-like creature appeared from the blood sigil and looked at me. I stared up at it, astonished. I cleared my throat, "m-my name is Paige Havendream. I wish for... for..." I fell silent, doubt and uncertainty prickling in my mind. The Demon suddenly growled and it lunged towards me. My eyes widened and I fell back, the Demon's claws just missing my arm. Marcus grabbed the bowl of water and he splashed it at the Demon. It hissed and screeched as the symbol sucked it back in.

We both breathed heavily, our eyes wide. Marcus looked at me and I looked back. "Hah... heh... haha! Hahahaha!" He started laughing and I would've thought he had lost his mind had it not been for me laughing with him.

After a while, we cleaned up and I walked out the door but he stopped me. "Me and a few friends are going to a party that's being held by Penelope Summertide. You should come."

I smiled softly, a light blush on my face, "I... I'd love to." Marcus smiled softly and he nodded. When I left, he closed the door and he smiled at the ceiling.

I felt my heart pounding against my chest and I couldn't help but let out a small squeal. I must've skipped all the way to my house as I closed the door behind me and Primrose jumped up into my arms.

"Hehe, hey buddy," I said with a grin as I held her close. Demetrius looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, "what's got you so happy?"

"I was invited to a party," I said. "A party hmm?" Dad chuckled as he looked over at me, "now that's a new one."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well who's invited you?" Primrose asked curiously.

"Marcus Wolfgaze," I said and Demetrius spat out his water. He was lucky to not have gotten it on his book. He coughed and Dad had to pat his back.

"M-Marcus Wolfgaze!?" He coughed and Shadow looked at Primrose who tilted her head. "Well yeah," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal?" Natalia asked as she came downstairs with her raven familiar, Willow, perched on her shoulder, "it's not like anything bad will happen."

"You're one to talk," Demetrius huffed and she gave a low, warning growl. Dad cleared his throat, making us look to him.

"Well as long as nothing bad happens, then Paige can go," he said and he looked at me. "I know the rules," I said quickly. I knew they loved me but wasn't it a bit much? I wouldn't say it out loud though even when Mom knew it herself.

"Paigey, time for your medicine," Mom called out and I put Primrose down and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and Mom gave me half a pill. "You doing okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay," I said with a smile. Deep down, I was lying. I was never gonna be okay. It all just depended on the heart and the mind. At least... that's what I kept telling myself.

Once it was night, Marcus and his friends, Shawn Lowsmith, Ariel Freegleam, Ivan Fullscar, Chloe Rainmark, Patrick Pridegrove, Christina Coldvale, Sawyer Silentsun and Oliver Lightmercy, arrived. I had put on a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. I wore my black boots and I had fixed my hair up into two buns.

"Going all out huh?" Griffin chuckled as I walked over to Mason. I blew a raspberry and waved at him as we started to leave. Christina had her bat familiar, Cascade, Sawyer had his crow familiar, Silver, Ariel had her dove familiar, Ebony, Chloe had her wolf familiar, Cinder, Ivan had his wolf familiar, Iron, and Oliver had his wolf familiar, Orion. Primrose rode on Orion’s back.

"I should've worn better shoes for the square," I sighed, making Marcus laugh.

"So how long have these parties been happening?" I asked curiously, "I always thought the Shadowhunter siblings were serious and calm."

"Well they're just as easy and outgoing as us," Oliver chuckled, "they're teens."

"And not everyone has sticks up their asses 24/7 like Mordecai Firetide," Patrick said, causing Shawn, Marcus, Chloe and Christina to laugh.

"Dude, what an unnatural thing for you to say!" Shawn exclaimed, "be glad he isn't here to hear that!"

Ariel wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "well we're here to show this gal a good time remember?"

"Is that what everyone thinks? About Mordeai?" I asked quietly.

Oliver and Sawyer looked at each other. "Well... not most think of him that way," Marcus said, "but here we are."

"Huh?" I said, confused before I saw the gate.

"This is as far as our familiars can go," Christina stated, "from here on, we're stepping on neutral ground."

"Will they get hurt if we try to take them over?" I asked curiously.

"Nah," Ivan said, "but it would be extremely disrespectful to not follow their rules in their own house right? This is the kind of family you don't wanna mess with; especially when they really don't ask for that much."

Oliver put his palm up and the gates opened slowly. "C'mon in," Marcus said with a wink, "the water's fine."

I chuckled softly as they walked through the gates. I watched for a moment before I looked at Primrose, "stay here okay?"

 _"Okay!"_ She meowed happily before I walked through the gates.

I smiled slightly as I went over to Marcus.

"Oliver! Marcus!" A voice called out and George Dawnbane ran over to them. He ruffled Marcus’ head, making him grunt and laugh.

"Cut it out, man! I didn't comb my hair only for it to be messed up again!" He laughed. George let him go and looked at me curiously, "who's this?"

"I'm Paige Havendream," I said shyly. "Nice to meet you Paige," he grinned, "c'mon! I'll show you where the food is!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me forward. I nearly stumbled over my feet in order to follow him. I looked at Marcus and Oliver who waved at me, assuring me that I'd be fine.

"So you have a date now?" Christina smirked at Marcus who growled in annoyance.

I picked up a cupcake. I suddenly didn't feel as hungry as I thought I would be. I pursed my lips as an uneasy feeling came to my stomach and I didn't feel good.

"You okay?" I looked to see Amarys standing beside me. She looked at me in concern.

"I'm okay," I lied, "I just don't feel hungry." She chuckled, "well, your throat is kinda scratchy."

"Wait, it is!?" I squeaked, making her laugh. She handed me a glass of sparkling wine.

"I-is that a good idea?" I asked nervously. "Don't worry," she said, "it's Jace's recipe."

I swallowed. Did I really have much of a choice? I debated on that as I took a light sip. The taste felt... odd? But it was really good. I sipped it a few more times before I had fully finished the glass.

"I better sit down," I said nervously and she guided me over to a nearby table. It was loud with party music and the headache wasn't really helping. I glanced at the crowd and spotted Amarys and Destiny dancing seductively. My cheeks reddened and Destiny looked at me. She smiled at me and I stood up. 'Just dance. You'll be fine,' I thought to myself as I slightly stumbled over to her.

She grabbed my hands and spun me around. I laughed a little and I closed my eyes. Maybe... maybe I could have fun. I yelped as I bumped into someone.

"Paige?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jamisen. "J-Jamisen," I whimpered and I stumbled away but he gently grabbed my hand and guided me over to another table.

"Owww," I groaned as I held my head. He rubbed my back in comfort. I leaned on him, falling asleep.

I soon woke up and found myself in a bedroom. Jamisen walked into the room, "hey. You okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "the headache's gone. What happened?"

"You got drunk, cried in front of Clary and Jace and nearly stumbled off the balcony," he said. "Oh my God!" I groaned, burying my face into my hands. Out of all the things that I had done over the past few years, this was the most embarrassing.

He chuckled softly and rubbed my head. "I really wanted to dance with the others," I sighed.

"You can dance anytime, darling," he said gently as he sat down beside me.

I looked at him apologetically and he gave me another reassuring smile. He got up and walked to the door. "Wait," I said and he stopped.

"C-can you stay?" I asked, my voice trembling. He turned to me, a strange glow in his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment and then a spark lit up. I moved forward and kissed Jamisen as his arms wrapped around my waist.


	5. An Unlikely Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a nighttime strolls, Paige eavesdrops on a small group of people talking about a monster long gone. When they see her, they chase her down and corner her. Only for her to be saved by an unlikely ally.

I walked around the street, tugging at the sleeves of my sweater. I always forgot how cold it would get during nighttime.

I sighed shakily before I walked to a lamppost and I stood under the light. I closed my eyes in concentration and I turned into a black wolf that had a long tail, sharp teeth and slightly long ears.

I opened my bright sapphire blue eyes and I started to run down the road. I felt the adrenaline rush and I had no idea that I'd be excited as I thought I would be.

I ran into the forest. _"She's not normal," Jocelyn said as I sat outside the room._

_"Taking the form of a wolf is odd enough but she is still a child. She is still a Shadowhunter," my Mom said firmly._

_"And what will happen if The Werewolves find out?!" Jocelyn snaps and I flinch and hug myself in fear._

_"They won't," Dad said firmly, his eyes narrowing coldly, "we'll keep her form under wraps. She will not show it anymore." Jocelyn only frowned and nodded._

I tripped and yelped as I tumbled across the ground and I fell into a small puddle. I shifted back into my human form and I sighed shakily. They... kept me from transforming? I sniffled and wiped at my eyes before I got to my feet and looked around for a moment.

As far as I knew, I was in the woods. The moon was out so I was glad the town wasn't far. I started to walk around. I sniffed the air. Fire?

Not a wildfire, nor a forest fire... a campfire. 'Who would be starting a campfire?' I thought before I started to go forward.

I looked around before I peeked into the bushes. Three people sat a campfire, talking. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I'm serious! It looked like a giant Wolf mixed with a Vampire!" A male said, throwing his hands up into the air, "it had a long tail and large teeth! It even had a long muzzle and sharp claws! It's eyes were red!"

"You're probably just seeing things, Toby." A female huffed, waving her hand dismissively, "those kinds of Wolves and Vampires died off during The Great War remember?"

"Bullshit, Harper," Toby hissed. The other Vampire male rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Danny," he snapped, "if Lucas were here, he wouldn't say the same as you two idiots."

"Well he's not here now, is he?" Harper snarled, "the asshole stopped hanging out with us for no reason!"

"You'd think he would've had his reasons," Danny said as he took a swig of his beer and he tossed the can over his shoulder. It hit my knee, causing me to jump back in surprise and my back hit the tree.

Toby's shoulders slumped back and he lifted his head, "you hear that?"

Harper stood to her feet and I widened my eyes. I was caught. They looked towards me. I could've sworn I saw their bright red eyes. Either it was the trick of the light of the fire or it was the unnatural instinct within me telling me that they were going to kill me. Not wanting to think anymore, I turned and ran.

"We got a runner!" Toby exclaimed and they started running after me.

My heart pounded against my chest as I continued to run. 'Crap! Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!' I thought frantically.

I turned into my wolf form and I sped up my gait. I continued to run until I came into a clearing.

I looked around frantically and I turned into my human form. I was starting to become exhausted if not terrified. It felt like my entire body was running on fumes and I slumped over against a tree that was in the middle of the large clearing.

I looked up at the branches and leaves and I felt exhausted.

"Well, well," my eyes snapped open and I grunted as Toby pinned me down with his foot. I gripped at his leg, gritting my teeth.

"If it isn't the little princess," Harper sneered, showing her teeth. I bared my teeth slightly at the nickname.

"How much did you hear?" Danny asked calmly. I frowned and I looked away but Toby grasped my chin firmly and forced me to look at him. "How. Much. Did you hear?" He growled in a low voice. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and it wasn't the fear that was set in my mind, it was his breath. It smelled like rotting flesh.

Gathering up what little courage I had, I spat in his face, making him yelp and hiss. Harper smacked me hard, making me fall over.

"You're an idiot," she growled as she grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up, "a suicidal, depressed little girl who's nothing but a worthless person!"

I felt my heart sink and deep down, she was right. I was depressed. Suicidal was just a thought. I only scratched myself and hit my head on the wall sometimes but that soon ended after a few therapy treatments.

Then my despair turned into something else. Something good and bad at the same time. Something burning brightly in the center of my chest. It was strong. It was new.

**It was anger.**

My eyes turned blue and I let out an inhuman snarl. Without thinking, I clamped my fangs down on her shoulder and she screamed loudly in my ears. My eyes brightened at the warming taste of blood and I yanked my fangs out before I shoved her away. She stumbled into Toby.

I snarled and bared my teeth. "Holy shit!" Toby shouted in fear and shock. Danny stepped back but he wasn't looking at me. In fact, none of them were looking at me. They were looking past me, their gaze most likely drifting upwards. I didn't see.

A large creature with sharp teeth and claws loomed over me, glowering at the three. It was a Werewolf. It snarled at them and I fell forward as I let unconscious wash over me.

The second my eyes closed, so many screams echoed through the air, followed by a loud roar.


	6. Seductive Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige wakes up and meets a Werewolf named Ruby. When the two become intimate with each other, Ruby takes the chance to show Paige a more accurate reason to live on. But what if she can never live? What if she can never be understood.

I slowly woke up and my head started pounding. I groaned and held my head. I took a look around for a few seconds. This... wasn't my room.

The wallpaper was striped blue and white. The windows were closed shut. I sat up and looked around nervously.

The door opened, making me jolt. An eighteen year old girl with curly brown hair and light brown eyes stood in the doorway. She had on an orange hoodie and black jogging pants.

"Glad to see you're awake," she said. She walked over to me and I scooted away until my back hit the wall.

"Who are you?" I ask. She stared at me for a moment, almost as if she was trying to think.

"Ruby Daly," she said and I widened my eyes. "Y-you're... you're..."

"A _Werewolf_?" She frowned and I flinched at how dark her tone had gotten when she said it like that. She suddenly grabbed my wrist, startling me.

"And so are you," she said. I widened my eyes, "you don't know what you're talking about!"

She pinned me onto the bed and we stared at each other. Her legs straddled my hips and I bit my lip.

"No... Jamisen... I can't," I whimpered weakly, trying to struggle. "You don't even know who you are," Ruby said, making me freeze, "you're so sensitive... that you don't even know your own sexuality yet you support LGBTQ. I see why you're so special in some cases. **_Sinner_**."

Closing my eyes tight, I turned my head away from her and she leaned down and kissed my neck and collarbone, sending shivers running across my skin.

Her hand brushed across my leg and she licked my neck. I shivered, trying to stay quiet. She looked down at me and I looked up at her nervously. Her lips pressed into mine and I let out a muffled whimper. My lips parted and her tongue slipped into my mouth as she groped and rubbed at my body.

"Mmm... ahh," I moan. She takes her hoodie off and kisses me again. This time, I don't fight back. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss back eagerly.

"You're so sweet _Sinner_ ," she whispers, "so delicious." I gasp softly at her words as she rips my clothes away and she starts kissing me again. She groans as she trails kisses down my body. I lay my head back against the pillow, moaning softly.

She licks at my folds and I gasp softly. I sit up and she starts licking eagerly, making me moan and gasp softly. I ran my fingers through her hair, my hips bucking slightly. She groans softly and she continued her actions. I didn't know if my moans were becoming louder or if she was doing this on purpose but I let out a moan when I finally came. She pulled away with a smile and she caressed my cheek. I laid back on the bed, shivering slightly. She smiled softly and stood up.

She gave me new clothes and left the room. I didn't move. I couldn't. Not yet. I felt sick. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and curled in on myself and closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears slip down my face.

I clutched at my head, gritting my teeth. I had to get up. With whatever strength was left in me, I got up and went to take a shower.

When I left the house and went back to the mansion, Marley and Shiloh shouted my name and tackled me to the ground in a near bone-crushing hug.

"Wh-where were you!?" Shiloh cried, "do you have _any_ idea how worried sick we were?!"

"I-I'm sorry," I said weakly. I couldn't find the strength to cry anymore. I felt numb and empty. "What happened?"

"The guards found three bodies out in the woods the same night you disappeared," Natalia said as she, Cade, Charlie, Kaitlyn, Griffin, Demetrius, Harry and Charlotte came up to us.

I froze for a moment. "...bodies?" I murmured. "Yeah," Harry said nervously.

I got to my feet with Marley's help. "Three teens from school," Griffin sighed, "Mom and Dad went to the Council to try and figure it out."

"You think it was a Werewolf?" Cade asked, "because there's no stopping the gossip." I stared at the floor as my ears started ringing. Their talking became muffled and I closed my eyes. When did it become so hot? Why did it hurt? Why? Why?! **WHY?!**

I collapsed to the ground. "Paige!?" Kaitlin yelped in surprise and Griffin and Demetrius rushed up to me while Charlotte went to call 911 and our parents. I coughed up blood and a horrified scream left Marley's mouth.

Mom and Dad rushed in with the paramedics coming in after them. Black spots appeared in my vision before I fully became unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself in my room. There was an IV hooked up into my arm and I felt dizzy.

I didn't know why but I felt so cold. The windows weren't open but it felt like my skin was being stabbed by sharp ice. I groaned as I felt sick again so I slowly sat up. Primrose was asleep next to my feet and I smiled a little.

Mom came in and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she said as she came over to me. "Hi Mom," I said with a small smile.

She sat on the chair and caressed my cheek. I leaned into her touch, a stray tear slipping down my cheek. She wipes it away and presses her forehead against mine.

"Calm down, Paigey," she whispered sincerely. How could I calm down? My heart was pounding and so was my head. She wrapped her arms around me, "me and your father have been talking with Alpha Jocelyn."

I tensed up in her arms. Did that mean that they were going to kill me or exile me? Mom tightened her hold slightly. "I want your Hunting exam to be cancelled," she said. I widened my eyes slightly.

"N-no," I stammered, moving away from her, "why?"

Her lips curled into a frown, "Paige, first Denise is killed by a Blue Eye, then a Werewolf kills three kids and you disappear and suddenly start getting sick." I looked away bitterly. She wouldn't understand. None of them would understand. I wasn't expecting them to.

I turned away from her and pressed my entire body against my pillows. Mom sighed softly before she kissed my temple and got up. I waited until her footsteps faded away down into the living room before I got up and closed the door. I was tempted to lock it but I knew somehow they'd be able to unlock it but I locked it anyway.

I leaned against the door, my fists clenching and unclenching. My shoulders trembled slightly and I gritted my teeth. No one would understand.

I was a half breed of something that wasn't supposed to exist. I felt sick and I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I buried my face into my pillow, muffling my sobs.


	7. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day for the young Vampires' hunting exams. Paige and her siblings go up against Lucifer's sons and while the hunt is on, Paige goes at it alone and hunts the old fashioned way.

Today was the day for our hunting exams. It was me and my siblings against Gregory and his brothers. I gulped. That was eleven to twelve so the odds were completely against us in so many ways.

"Okay, that's not fair!" Harry snapped at the air as he jutted his finger out at Lucifer's sons, "there's twelve of them!" "Does it matter?" John asked with a frown and Natalia glared at him.

"Yes it matters, you idiot!" She snarled and he growled back, his teeth slightly bared. Benjamin placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down, "children, children- this is a friendly sport." I swallowed and I started to feel sick again. We had seen these kinds of races before when we were younger. If the last person was behind and had lost, they would be named to the lowest of the low. And that was something that even kids feared.

In the back of my mind, I kept questioning as to what the point of this assessment was. It wouldn’t solve any of my personal problems and the fact that we were doing it now was beginning to irritate the hell out of me. I watched Jocelyn talk to her kids. Why did they look so weak in my eyes? I shook the thought away.

I clenched my fists tightly, digging my nails into my palms. Dean looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "you alright there?"

I looked back at him, "I... I'm fine. Just nervous." "It's okay to be nervous," Draven said reassuringly, "I know our parents were."

Demetrius and Natalia looked at each other before Demetrius rolled his eyes slightly. I looked over at our parents. They were standing side by side, smiling and talking with each other. Jocelyn walked out in front of us.

She whistled sharply, silencing the others and they gave her their rapt attention. "Welcome," she said with a nonchalant smile, "and let's see the council's children hunt for the first time, shall we?"

The audience clapped loudly. I gritted my teeth. Jamisen looked towards me. Draven glanced at me.

"On your mark... get set," Jocelyn said. I opened my eyes. _"You won't make it."_ "GO!"

We instantly took off running at high speed. When a Vampire is born and they grow up to be at least in their teens, they run and experience closeup things around them. It's almost as wondrous as it is dangerous.

But this was different. This wasn't a test run. This wasn't our first hunt. This was a hunting exam to see if we would be dubbed the most significant names in all of history.

I ran past Draven and Conner until I made it by Samuel. He glanced at me and smirked before he sped up. I frowned.

 _"Take a shortcut,"_ a voice in the back of my mind whispered. My eyes shifted around before I ran the other way. Natalia skids to a halt and she watches me go, furrowing her eyebrows.

I ran through the forest. My adrenaline spiked and I felt... alive. The moment I reached the edge of a cliff, I jumped off. I barely felt the waterdrops of the waterfall on my skin as I landed on my feet on the ground and continued to run.

I continued to run before I skidded to a stop. I hid behind a tree as I saw a couple of deer. Then I heard a snarl and looked to see a mountain lion climbing onto a rock.

He was going to pounce. As much as I loved cats, I wasn't a fan of seeing the innocent prey get killed. The mountain lion pounced with a roar and I quickly leapt and tackled it with a growl.

We tumbled into the ground and I pinned the lion down even as it snarled and tried to get me off. I growled loudly and clamped my teeth down on it's neck. A loud yowl echoed across the air even as the deer ran through the fields.

Soon, I had returned to the race and Dean glared at me. I stopped in my tracks even as he stormed over to me. "Where in the hell were you?" He snapped.

My eyes flashed a dark blue for a second and Sheldon and Draven got in front of me. "Take it easy Dean," Sheldon said.

"Are you kidding me?! This fool took a fucking shortcut and decided to just hunt on her own?! Typical lone wolf!"

 _"Bullshit,"_ I snarled, startling him and his two brothers, "I hunted and killed a mountain lion."

By the time I said that, everyone looked at me. "You did what?" Jean asked, her eyes wide.

"Paigey, I thought you liked African wildcats," Shiloh said. "Well we're not in Africa now are we? This mountain lion was going to kill a deer," I hissed before I shoved past Draven and grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt collar. I bared my teeth, "so next time, think before you start making those kind of accusations."

With that, I let him go and stalked past the others. I wanted to be alone for right now. Everyone watched me go. Jamisen frowned in worry before he walked after me.

I soon stopped walking and sat on a bench. He sat beside me. "I bet you're here to scold me for language?" I asked.

"Usually you'd say language whenever other people cursed but," Jamisen gave a small shrug, "for you, I'm letting that slide."

"You'd think the whole race thing was pointless even after you've been appointed Sinner by the Alpha Vampire." "That doesn't mean it would've hurt to feel what it was like to be different."

I looked at him and my eyes saddened. How many times had we both been hurt? I didn't want to think about it as I gently placed his head on my lap and stroked his hair in a motherly way. We needed each other. Just him and I.


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Paige and Amarys spend some time together, Amarys' mom picks her up. While heading home alone, Paige gets a warning from a homeless man about teenage Vampires going missing. When she hurries home, her Dad comforts her. The next morning isn't so kind to her as she hardly gets any sleep and decides to go for a walk alone. But things don't exactly go as planned for her.

I sat with Amarys, gazing at the dark blue sky. The stars were always beautiful at this time of night.

I leaned against Amarys, shifting my gaze at the ground. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly and she nuzzled me.

“Please,” she murmured against my shoulder, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. I gently cupped her face into my hands and kissed her. There was something wrong with me and I knew it. I just never bothered to figure it out until I was being a selfish, emotional person.

I was really an idiot. I barely felt my hands move away as Amarys pulled away at the sound of an engine revving. Her mom was coming to pick her up. She smiled at me, “see you at school tomorrow?”

I forced a smile, “yeah... yeah.” She rubbed my head before she went over to the car. I watched her get in and I stood up as they drove away. I looked around, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I walked down the sidewalk, staring solemnly at the ground below. I rubbed my eyes with a small sigh. Why didn't things ever go right for me today? I sighed and dragged my hands through my hair, "okay... one thing at a time."

“I’d be careful if I were you, kid,” someone said and I looked up to see a homeless old man leaning against a wall near an alley. I took out some money from my back pocket, “what do you mean?”

“Six Vampires have been going missing,” he says as I placed the money in the small bucket near his foot, “mainly teenagers.” I froze for a moment. “Wh-what...?” I whispered. He looked at me before he looked away, pulling the corners of his blanket closer, “just go home, kid.”

Not wanting to stay any longer, I turned and hurried away. My heart pounded against my rib cage. Teens going missing was one thing but whether or not it happened really wasn’t at the front of my mind right now. I just needed to get home. It wasn’t long before I made it into the house and the light was on. I bit my lip. Dad looks up and he goes over to me. I would’ve stumbled away had he not wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

“Thank God, Paigey,” he murmurs, his breath warm against my ear and I fight the urge to shudder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shoulder, tears staining his shirt sleeve. I didn’t know why I was crying. I just was. It helped to cry. He rubbed my back and helped me upstairs to my room. I looked up at him sadly. “You wanna talk about it?” He asked gently.

“I don’t know where to start,” I murmur softly. I laid down and he rubbed my shoulder. “I’ll be here, princess,” he says with a soft smile and he kisses my temple. I smile a little before I fell asleep.

I slowly found myself in a pitch black darkness and I looked around nervously. “H-hello?” I called out. My ears started ringing and I yelled and cried out in pain as I clutched at my head. I nearly doubled over at the sharp pain before it ended and I looked around before I found myself in a wedding dress. My eyes widened and I looked up to see cage bars in front of me.

“Hello!? Let me out! Please let me out!” I cried, tears coming to my eyes. A claw reached out and I screamed in fear and fell back even as the cage shook. Bright red piercing eyes glowered at me and teeth were bared.

“You. Are. **_Mine_** ,” the voice snarled and the claw reached towards me. I jolted awake with a small yelp. My eyes scanned the room frantically and I flinched when the sunlight nearly blinded me through the window. I had to rub my eyes to clear the sleep from them and I groaned as I pressed my hands against my forehead.

“Paige! Time to get up!” Natalia called out, knocking on the door albeit loudly and I clutched my head in annoyance. As if I wasn’t tired enough. “I’m coming!” I snapped in annoyance before I got ready. I wore my hair in a braid again before I put on a white shirt with a wolf and a rose on it and I put on a pair of shorts. Summer vacation was just a few months away. And I’m sure the entire school would’ve either cancelled or the teachers just didn’t want to deal with it. Or rather, us.

I met the gang downstairs in the kitchen as I got a piece of toast from the plate. Mom would’ve smacked my hand if she wasn’t so busy with watching The Golden Girls.

I walked out to the backyard where the others were. “About time you came!” Miko says, looking at me and she squeaks as Mason elbows her in the side. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. “I’m going for a walk,” I said. Charlotte looked at me, so did Isadora and Shiloh.

“Alone?” Jack says. I stopped before I looked back at him and the others. I forced a smile again, “I’ll be alright. I promise. In the meantime, make sure Miko, Natalia, Harry and Demetrius don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Hey!” Exclaim said people. Jacob chuckled, “will do.” I smiled more before I walked out the backyard door and went down the street. I heard a commotion and looked up to see a few people standing in front of a wall where there were missing posters of people on the wall.

“Something out there’s trying to kill us,” a guy says before he starts to flail his arms in a panicked way, shouting, “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE-!” Lucifer suddenly hit him in the back of the head hard, making him topple forward and fall on the ground. Some people look at the man then at Lucifer. “Everybody, calm down,” he says sternly, “guards are doing everything they can to find out who’s responsible behind the disappearances. The last thing everyone needs is panic spreading throughout this town. Just stay in your homes and lock your doors and windows.” Reluctantly yet nervously, the people disperse. Lucifer looked at me and I frowned. His eyes saddened before he turned and walked away. I watched him go before I headed to the forest.

What good would that do anyway? Telling people not to panic? It was just another load of bullshit and just another excuse why the High Council wouldn’t get off their asses. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my temples.

I sniffed the air as I slowed to a stop and I looked around. Something smelled sweet and tangy at the same time yet it was fresh and there. My mouth started to water as my pupils dilated. Blood. I started to run as fast as I could towards the smell. I leapt over a log and saw a bear dead on the ground, a gash in its throat. My teeth became sharper as I lunged forward and clamped my teeth down on it’s neck, eating and drinking mercilessly. I didn’t notice the three figures stalking towards me nor did I care. The second I pulled away from my dinner, a collar wrapped around my neck and tore me away from the bear. I hissed and snarled, kicking and swiping at whoever dared to interrupt me. “Quite the rare specimen,” a gruff voice said. I looked up and my anger was quickly replaced by fear, utter horror. The men were dressed in black and were wearing masks. Before I could react again, something hit the back of my head hard and I fell to the ground as my vision spun. I felt warm liquid trail down the side of my head and I blinked weakly.

My eyes shifted up but I didn’t move my head. I heard the sounds of chains clinking together and I saw the second man holding a muzzle. The last thing I saw was a black SUV pull up.


	9. An Unsettling Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige wakes up, tied up and muzzled. When she learns that a Vampire is leading a few humans in a facility, she learns a horrifying truth.

I groaned as I barely had the strength to open my eyes. Everything felt groggy and my skull was pounding. “About time you woke up kid,” another voice said and it was different from the other man’s voice. A muffled scream escaped my throat when water suddenly flew into my face. I jolted back and shook my head. “That’s _cold_!” I snapped, my words muffled by the muzzle.

“Well we need you alive for a reason kid,” the man says, “so I’m sorry if the muzzle isn’t comfortable.” It isn’t that, I wanted to say but my throat tightened and I gritted my teeth. I couldn’t cry in front of him.

The door opened and I looked up to see a man standing in the doorway, “Aidan, she ready yet? Boss wants to see her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aidan says, waving absentmindedly. I looked at Aidan. “Try not to bite me when I take this thing off,” he said. I narrowed my eyes slightly and reluctantly waited patiently until he took the muzzle off. Once it was off, I drew my head back and shook my head.

Aidan chuckled softly and stood up straight, “behave for the boss, will ya? He doesn’t really like crazy Vampires."

"Who even are you people?" I snapped as I got to my feet with his help somewhat. The chains were clasped around my wrists. "Well we're normal people," he scoffed, "to put it short, we're humans." I widened my eyes.

“Th-that’s impossible! Humans aren’t even allowed near Vampires!” I said, shocked. “Well... that’s where you're wrong, kid. A lot of people have gotten attacked by either Werewolves or Vampires," Aidan said, taking me down a hallway, "it should be no different than usual."

"What do you mean?" "Werewolves and Vampires have been at War for centuries. Imagine how much the Wars have changed them. Not only were the Werewolves and the Vampires killed in wars, so were the humans," Aidan sighed deeply, "just don't piss the boss off too much."

Before I could ask what he meant, he opened a large door and gently pushed me in. I looked around and saw a man standing at the front of the room, his back to me.

"Hello Miss Havendream," he said. I nearly tensed, "how did you-?" "I have friends in high places," the man turns to me and smiles. I nearly jump back in fear. His eyes were a bright shade of red. "My name is Steven Winterbane," he said. "Y-you're a-" I started to say but the words were caught in my throat. "A Vampire? Correction: A half human, half Vampire," he chuckled.

"That's not possible!" I yelped, "Vampires would never mate with humans!" To say that I was disgusted was an understatement. Humans and Vampires were never meant to be and that was a rule that even the first Vampire Queen had put down. It was a threat.

To the first Vampire Queen, it was an anathema; the very idea of siring a child with a human was repulsive, nauseating. No newborn Vampire would be the creator of such a monstrosity, of such an abhorrence. And for even the most purest Vampires, the Vampire Queen would not have the ones she favored disgraced.

"Oh but they would... so long as the Vampires and the Werewolves make sure their blood mixes correctly in their offspring. But so are you. A Half Breed of a Vampire and a Werewolf," he said. The blood inside me turned to ice and every part of me just wanted to scream at him, to tear him apart. To get rid of this monster.

"You're _lying_ ," I hissed, my eyes glowing with fire.

"Am I?" Steven asked, his nonchalant, taunting tone dropping to a dark growl. He started to walk towards me and my anger was quickly replaced with fear and I started to back away until my back hit the wall. "You're a _Sin_ ," he whispered, "your mother is a Vampire and your father is a Werewolf. You were brought from the depths of Hell and placed in the surfaces of Heaven."

I cowered away and tried to cover my ears. "Stop," I pleaded weakly. "You know I'm right," he snarled as he begins to bare his fangs, "you don't believe in God anymore; you would go so far as to make a Deal with The Devil Himself so you could be what you dreamt of being- an extraordinary mistake. A freak of nature! **A HYBRID**! _One of The Devil's Creations_!" My eyes flew open and my eyes glowed brightly.

 ** _"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!"_** I roared at him. The chains broke away and I tackled Steven. I vaguely heard the sound of glass shattering as I pinned him to the wall and growled darkly, my eyes glowing bright and my claws digging into his chest.

"Look at yourself, Paige," he growled, a bloodied smirk on his lips. I glanced at the broken mirror and froze. My ears were furry and pointed. There was bright whiteish-grey and black fur covering my arms and my teeth were sharp. Very sharp. I stumbled away from Steven and looked at my trembling hands, "n-no... no, no, no. This can't be happening." Steven grabbed my wrist and I looked at him in fear.

"Oh but it is happening," he smirked, "and you'll end up like the Monster the Devil created." I gritted my teeth before I shoved him away and bolted out through the doors. I literally burst right through them, breaking them from the hinges. I ran out of the facility and away from it. Aidan was about to give chase but Steven stopped him. "Let her go," he said, "she'll discover the truth yet." A soft chuckle escaped him as he and Aidan watched me disappear through the trees.

I ran through the forest, trying to find my way back home. I didn’t want to be here anymore. I burst through the door, ignoring my siblings as they called to me in worry. "N-not now!" I said as I slammed the door behind me and I nearly leapt into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. Tears slipped down my cheeks and across my nose as I pressed my palms against my mouth in a last-minute attempt to try and muffle my terrified sobs. I decided to cry myself to sleep, hoping that the upcoming nightmares would give me painless relief.


	10. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige becomes sick for a moment but after a trip to the nurse, she goes on about everything with her day. After school, her friends and her siblings head to the library to discover Paige's hidden self and discover a strange note. After they leave, they receive a surprise from Paige's parents.

I tapped my pencil's eraser against the desk, trying to figure out these problems. I didn't really need help yet. I wanted these voices to go away but they kept echoing in my head. Steven's words kept echoing in my head. "Paige?" I wearily looked up to see Mrs.Prior standing in front of me, a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked. I bit the inside of my cheek which hurt a little. Riley looked at me in worry, so did Marcus and Oliver. Louise glanced at me. "I..." I paused as my throat tightened and my stomach churned violently. My vision spun and I nearly hunched over and threw up my leftovers. Some students flinched, groaned and looked away. Mrs.Prior nearly jumped in surprise and sent Marcus to get the janitor and the nurse. He hurried out the classroom without a moment's hesitation. Amarys came over and rubbed my back as I slumped against my desk, groaning and whimpering softly. I was nearly close to crying. My throat was burning. She and Marcus took me to the nurse.

Nurse Ajay checked my temperature with the thermometer. “8.10 degrees. How long has it been since you ate?” She asked. I bit my cheek.

“I didn’t eat yesterday,” I murmured. “That’s not healthy, sweetie,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. I fiddled with the ends of my shirt. “I just never felt hungry,” I said. ‘Just empty,’ I wanted to say but I stayed quiet.

“Do you think you’ll be able to get through school or do you want me to call your mom?” She asked. “I’ll get through it,” I said, “can I have some cough drops?”

“Of course,” she said, “just make sure to come by next time if you start feeling worse okay?”

“Will do,” I said with a soft smile. When I walked out of the nurse’s office, I was greeted by Mason, Isadora, Jacob, Bethany, Jackson, Miko, Rafael, Natalia, Griffin, Harry, Kaitlin, Jonah, Tennille, Demetrius, Charlotte, Marley and Shiloh standing near the door, all having worried looks.

“Uhhh,” I said but yelped when Shiloh suddenly glomped me. “You’re alive!” He said.

“Get offa me, you glomper!” I grunted as I shoved him off with a slight smirk.

“You okay?” Miko asked as she helped me up. “Yeah,” I sighed, “I got some cough drops from the nurse just in case.”

“Alrighty then,” Jacob said as he turned away. “Wha- have you no common decency Jake?!” I exclaimed, shaking my fist.

“Of course I don’t. I get worried about you for a moment; and when you say you’re feeling okay, I just don’t care,” he chuckled and he and Bethany high-fived.

“I hate the two of you so much right now,” I growled as the eighteen of us headed to the school courtyard.

“So what’re we to do today?” Miko asked as we sat in our spot.

I opened a pack of Oreos and took out a cookie, “whatcha mean?”

“Uh, hello! Summer break is arriving in less than a few days! And July 5th is your oncoming birthday!” Miko exclaimed, “Raf is 13!”

“Since when does _my_ age concern Paige’s birthday?” Raf asked blankly.

“Since you said your first curse word!” Natalia said. Isadora, Kaitlin, Griffin and I looked at Natalia then at Raf who looked embarrassed if not horrified. “You said you wouldn’t tell anybody!” He exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Well I don't make promises I can't keep," she said with a slight shrug. She yelped when Harry elbowed her in the side and she glared at him.

“The Hell was that for?” She grumbled, rubbing her side.

“For breaking a promise that you don’t really intend on keeping,” Harry said smugly and she growled deeply.

I chuckled softly and shook my head. I had always felt safe around my siblings and my friends who were like my second family. The seventeen of us were peas in a pod.

I could only imagine how they felt when I told them what I had found out. I sighed softly and Isabella looked at me before she rested her hand on mine, making me look at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. For once, I felt safe.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Maybe we could go to the library and find out anything about Vampire Werewolf hybrids," Miko suggested as we walked down the street. "Maybe," I chuckled, "it could help." "Yeah," Raf said, "the Wars have been over for... who knows? Years?"

"A millennia," Jack joked and Natalia, Demetrius and Harry snickered. Kaitlin shook her head with a soft chuckle and I rolled my eyes with a smile. I stopped when I saw Mordecai talking with his friends Nathan Simpledown, Jude Wisehallow, Caleb Beausurge and Luca Wolfwood. They were standing on the other side of the street. Luca looked towards me and I frowned slightly. His eyes were a much brighter red than normal. It reminded me much of Steven's and his words started to echo in my head. Male Vampires always had dark red eyes and female Vampires had light red eyes. It depended on the latter.

Luca stared at me and I stared back. It wasn't until Mordecai called his name was that he looked away and I looked over at the others who were talking. Mason looked at me and smiled softly. I smiled back, "y'know... how about we all go the library? It'll make things easier."

"To the library!" Tennille exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and we all laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We went to the library. Harry let out a wolf whistle and Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Hopefully this place isn't as crowded," Marley said with a frown of disdain. Jack glances at her and we start to head to the history section.

Needless to say that Raf was ecstatic as he started to find books. We did the same. I pulled out a dark red book that had golden lacing on the side. I frowned slightly before I opened the book and my eyes scanned the words.

"You sure you're up for helping Paige go through all of this stuff?" Miko asked Raf, a slight teasing smirk on her face. The thirteen year old boy zipped up beside her, his arms wrapping around her, a desperate look on his face, _"DON"T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!"_

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "I think we found something!" Isabella called out from the other side of the bookshelf. We hurried over to her, Jacob and Bethany. "A thousand years ago, the Vampire Queen saw the first of many. A hybrid of a Werewolf and a Vampire," Jacob read aloud, "his name was Gabriel Fireglade."

"Whoa," Miko murmured, "the first of many huh? Did he have any descendants? Maybe there's a family tree."

Jacob turns the book sideways and folded up paper falls out from the back. "What the-?" Jack murmured in surprise. Natalia picked up the paper and unfolded it, "my Monsters shall forever bring hell to Earth." My eyes flashed brightly as the words echoed in my head. Coleson looked at me and I looked back at him. We all looked at each other. What did that mean?

"What is this, prophetic or something?!" Harry snapped at the air in annoyance which earned him a choir of "shh". I take the paper from Natalia, fold it back up and put it into my pocket. "Let's get back home," I sighed, "we'll worry about it in the morning after school." "Can we stay over?" Miko asked. "Hell yeah!" Natalia exclaimed happily which earned her a choir of "shh." "Oh shush yourselves!" Harry scoffed and shook his head with disdain. Bethany rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. Coleson chuckled softly and I smiled softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, the eighteen of us camped out in the spare room with nothing but blankets, pillows and two lanterns. "I'm glad Auntie Latosha and Uncle Lazarus let us stay over," Raf said with a happy smile as he curled up underneath his blanket. We were all wearing our pajamas. "As I should have," Mom says as she comes in, "Mason, Isadora, Jacob, Bethany, Jack, Raf, Miko, you can stay with us all the time. We have plenty of room. In fact... Lazarus and I talked it over and... well, we're officially your parents now." "Really!?" Isabel, Marley and I exclaim, astonished if not overjoyed.

"Of course," Mom says. She nearly yelped in surprise when Miko and Raf nearly tackled her to the floor in a hug. "Mommy!" They said happily and Harry laughed softly. I watched with a happy smile. I had a feeling this would be the best night for all of us.


	11. The New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are fine for Paige and her siblings. As they continue to try and figure out things, the school gets a new student. And it’s someone Paige wishes she didn’t need to remember.

I yawned and stretched my arms as I sat up. I looked at Primrose who was laying curled up at the end of my bed. I smiled softly and got out of bed and headed downstairs. It had been a while since we got new family members. They all adjusted quickly and easily and got new rooms. Mason and Isadora decided to share rooms.

Speaking of which, Miko and Raf were playing video games, sitting on the couch. Mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast with Tennille and Mason’s help.

“Morning,” I said with a light yawn. “Morning Paigey,” Mason said with a smile as he put the plate of waffles on the middle of the table.

“What’s for breakfast?” Shiloh asked as he, Marley and Jacob walked up beside me. "Waffles, bacon and eggs," Mom said as she placed the plate of eggs down next to the waffles.

"I call dibs!" Miko exclaimed as she jumped to her feet while Raf paused the game. "Hey, no fair!" Natalia snapped as she and the others came downstairs.

"All's fair in love and war," Miko sang playfully and Natalia growled at her. "Now, now," Dad chuckled as he came into the dining room. We all took our seats and passed the plates around to each other.

"If this is copyright infringement of The Grinch, then I'm buying," Harry snickered and Kaitlin, Marley and Shiloh laughed softly. Bethany rolled her eyes and shook her head. Soon, we started eating.

"Do we gotta go to school?" I asked. "Well Summer is around the corner," Dad chuckled, "you might as well." "Besides it's not like we're gonna sing a song from the High School Musical," Bethany said.

"Don't diss High School Musical," I said, glaring at her. "Paige, you listen to the What Time Is It song almost every time Summer comes around," Natalia huffed, poking at her eggs, "it's clear that the song's gone down to a whole new low level."

"As Above, So Below," Jack commented and yelped when I smacked him in the back of the head with a newspaper. "What did you do that for?" Shiloh asked, caught off guard.

"Don't say that again," I said to Jack, pointing the newspaper directly at his face and he drew his head back, confused if not surprised.

"The Gallows await our independent doom," Harry says dramatically and Demetrius rolls his eyes. Mom chuckles as some of us finish breakfast and throw the paper plates in the recycling bin. "We still have twenty-five minutes so we've got time," Demetrius said. Harry opened his mouth but Miko covered it, frowning.

The eighteen of us started to get ready, putting on our daytime clothes. "Hopefully we can do some oncoming Summertime activities," Kaitlin said. Mason nodded his head, "hopefully."

We all grabbed our backpacks and headed out, saying bye and hugging our parents. The other teens were heading to school too. Miko was whistling a tune as she patted her arms rhythmically.

I rubbed my temples then I rubbed the left side of my face. Raf looked at me, "you okay?" "Yeah," I sighed, keeping the frustration out of my voice, "it's hot."

Jack looked up in confusion and he used his hand to shield his eyes from the unnaturally hot sun, "huh, Summer really is coming."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Bethany huffed and rolled her eyes. I rolled my eyes and stopped when I saw Luca arguing with Ryder and Eli. Miko followed my gaze and raised an eyebrow, "what do you think those three are arguing about?"

"Eh, you never know with those three," I said with a slight shrug. "Incoming!" We whirled around and nearly stumbled back to avoid being hit by the incoming skateboard that went past our feet.

"Aw crap!" Sawyer exclaimed and he chased after the skateboard with Ruth and Seth following him. "Sorry!" Ruth called out to us.

I gave a slight nod as Jacob sighed deeply and Isadora rubbed the back of her head nervously. We made it to school and spent time on the school grounds, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey, uh... Paige." I looked up to see Amarys standing in front of me, a worried look on her face. I frowned slightly, "h-hey... what's wrong?"

"I've been trying to call you," she said, rubbing her arm, "but you haven't picked up. Are you okay?"

I could've sworn I saw something drift past her but I forced a slight nod, "I'm... I'm alright." I tensed when she wrapped her arms around me and I bit my lip.

"Well... just text me whenever you get the chance, okay?" She chuckled. I forced a smile and nodded before I hesitantly returned the hug, "yeah... okay."

"I'll see you during lunch," Amarys said when she pulled away and I watched her head over to her siblings as the bell rang. I got up with a slight grunt and nearly jumped out of my skin when Bethany wrapped her arm around my shoulders, a smug smirk on her face, "that your girlfriend, sis?"

"Shut up," I huffed, shoving her away lightly, making her laugh as we all went inside. I went over to my locker and unlocked it.

I went over to my locker and unlocked it. I had almost gotten lost within my thoughts when I heard Amber and Christina talking to each other.

"I heard there's a new student today," a few students whispered a few miles away from me. "Who do you think it is this time?" Christina asked Amber.

"I don't know yet," Amber said with a shrug as she placed her books in her backpack. I tuned them all out and stood up straight with a small sigh. The bell rang and everyone headed to their classes.

"Everyone," we looked up to see Mr.Brunswick coming in, “we have a new student.” He turned to the door and when the new student came in, I froze as my blood turned to ice.

This wasn’t just any new student.

It was Steven Winterbane.


	12. Steven Winterbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steven is part of the Twilight Academy, he starts a gang, much to everyone’s surprise. Paige and her siblings stay out of it and away from Steven. After that, things go downhill when Edward and Bella are now named leaders of The Twilight Realm and they discuss Paige’s secret. Meanwhile, a leader is planning something dangerously big.

I was horrified to learn that Steven was now a student at Twilight Academy. I didn’t want to believe at first but when we first made eye contact with each other, I knew it was too good to be true.

At the cafeteria, me and my siblings were sitting at our lunch table. I didn’t touch my plate as I stared at Steven who was talking with Luca.

“Paige, calm down,” Miko said, “they’re not paying attention to us.” “Yeah,” Harry says, “if they were to come over, I’m sure Tennille would’ve come over to kick their asses.”

”Damn right I would,” Tennille hissed.

“I doubt that,” I said coldly before I froze and then let out a heavy sigh, “sorry Tennille. I’m just tense.”

“Hey, we understand,” Jacob said, placing his hand on my shoulder, “we’ll be here.” I smiled a little and nodded.

"Attention please!" Everyone looked to Luca. "Steven has an announcement," he said and he looked to Steven as he got on the table.

"As a new student, I'd like to get started in fitting in," he said with a smirk. I frowned.

"I'm starting a gang," he said and half the students gasped and started murmuring to each other.

"He can't be serious," Harry hissed. "What's the name of this gang?" Eva Ravenwinter asked curiously.

"The _Corrupted Monsters_ is the name," Steven said and he looked towards me and gave a cruel grin. I narrowed my eyes slightly. That smug bastard. "What do we do to sign in?" Zach asked. Andre looked at him in shock.

Steven smirked again, "come over to my house. My dad doesn't mind at all." I clenched my fists tightly and a low growl escapes me. Mason grabs my wrist before I can do anything.

"Paige, don't," he said firmly. I looked at him before I slowly calmed down. The bell rang and we all headed to our final classes. Unfortunately for me, Steven was in the same class as I was.

I stayed quiet, inwardly hoping that the teacher wouldn’t call my name out but that didn’t happen. I noticed that Zach kept staring at Steven and it made an uneasy feeling gnaw at my stomach.

Something didn’t feel right. The bell rang and we all got up and gathered our things.

“I’m gonna go to the store with Mom,” Mason said. “Oh I forgot to tell you,” Griffin said quickly as we stopped near the door, “Mom said she prepared a family meeting for us. She says it’s important.”

“How could you forget that?” Miko asked, raising an eyebrow. Griffin frowned at her before he blew a raspberry and Bethany rolled her eyes.

We all headed to the house. When Griffin opened the door, I was surprised to see Clary, Jonathan and their mom sitting on the couch. Edward and Bella were standing next to the couch. Bella looked at me and the uneasiness in me wasn’t helping.

“Kids, come here,” Dad said. We headed over to him.

“As of now, Edward and Bella will now become leaders of the Twilight Realm,” Jocelyn said.

“What!?” Harry, Kaitlin and Demetrius gasped. "R-really?" I stammered, my heart hammering against my chest.

"Yes," Bella nodded, "things are going to change today." She looked at Mom and Dad sternly. Mom sighed shakily and she looked at me, "Paige... we have something to tell you. Or better yet... _I_ have something to tell you."

I started to feel my hands tremble. Why did it feel like something bad was about to happen? "You're... a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid with one red eye and one blue eye," Mom said and I froze.

"I-I know that Mom," I said hesitantly. "We know that too," Mason frowned. Dad widened his eyes.

I felt my heartbeat increase and I clutched at my chest, my breath trembling. Isadora hugged me to calm me down.

“So... you _all_ know?” Jocelyn frowned. Harry narrowed his eyes, so did Natalia and Charlotte.

“Yeah,” Jacob said, “and we’ve been helping Paige figure everything out.”

“That doesn’t exactly help my nerves here,” Jocelyn snapped. I frowned and a snarl escaped me.

Clary got up and she growled. Jacob growled back at her in warning.

“Enough,” Edward said sternly and he looked at Jacob before he sighed deeply, “Paige’s secret and her origins are the least of our worries.”

Demetrius looks at him confused, “why do you say that?”

“How many people know?” Edward asked. “Steven is the only one who knows,” Bethany said coldly.

Edward frowned deeply, “which means I’ll have to inform the Werewolves.”

“Are you serious?!” Jocelyn snapped, jumping to her feet. Edward didn’t flinch as he gave her a cold look. “The Werewolves are in the Twilight Realm and in the mountains no less! The first Vampire Queen exiled them when they broke the truce!”

“Because of the Blue Eyed Vampires,” Bella frowned, “but because of that, there are Blue Eyed Vampire Werewolves.”

I widened my eyes. There were more? Bella looked at me and her eyes softened.

“I think you need to learn a little bit about the history of Vampires and Werewolves, Paige,” she said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Marcus and Moonlight walked into a large room and Marcus knelt down respectfully. A man sat in a chair, his fingers tapping against the armrest. He had beautiful and bright blue eyes and bright silver hair. He was wearing a long black coat and a bright golden and black scepter was in his hand, the top of the scepter being a moon.

A black cat sat beside his feet, along with a white dog. They, of course, were his familiars, and the cat was given the name Bastet and the dog was given the name Anubis.

“What do you have for me, my friend?” The man asked Marcus.

“I believe I have very interesting news, my _Set_ ,” he said with a slight smile and the man turned to him curiously.

Marcus smirked, “apparently you’ll have your new weapon after all. I’ve found the perfect specimen. Paige Havendream.”

The man blinked in surprise before he smirked, “very good, Marcus. Keep an eye on her and her siblings. And rally the others. This is going to be interesting.”

Marcus nodded before he exited the room with his familiar.


	13. Same Old Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going through a graveyard, Paige thinks about the conversation between her and Bella. Jack snaps at Amarys, Destiny and Jamisen for not being able to save Paige when she needed them. While they’re arguing, Paige runs away. As she calms down, Steven and his gang capture her and her siblings and they are taken to an unfamiliar place that’s far from home.

Me, my siblings, Amarys, her siblings and Jamisen and his siblings walked through the graveyard.

“Are you _sure_ no one comes through here?” Ryland asked with a frown. Natalia groaned in annoyance as that had been the tenth time he had asked that while we walked here. “Yes I’m sure,” Jean huffed, “quit being such a scaredy cat.”

Ryland frowned at her and Destiny smirked slightly. “Besides, this place is far away from town,” Rhodes said, “it’s not like people are stupid enough to get their hopes up to be buried.”

“Pun intended?” Kaitlin asked rhetorically.

“I heard that in the ancient times, Vampires forced mere mortals to come here,” Richard said, “they just laid down in a grave until they died.” “Well that’s stupid,” Tennille huffed.

“Remind me again as to why we couldn’t _walk_ here,” Amarys said, bored. “Mainly because, as I’ve said before, this place is far away!” Rhodes said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"So we took our bikes?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow. Destiny snickered and Amarys rolled her eyes.

I looked around. Something didn’t feel right.

“There’s nothing around here that could scare me,” Richard said. A deer’s skull stood on a wooden stake before him and he froze, his eyes widening. He jumped back with a high-pitched scream that would’ve given Salvador a run for his money and I nearly yelped when he bumped into me hard. I stumbled forward and my eyes widened when I fell into an empty grave.

"Richard!" Kaitlin exclaimed as she and Mason came down to help me up. "I'm sorry but that skull scared the hell out of me," Richard said.

I glare at him, "that's still no reason to scream like Salvador and bump into me." "I said I was sorry," he growls.

I looked around as I remembered Bella’s words. There was one word that always came to me.

_**Amicus.** _

Why did that name sound so familiar? I glanced at Jack who had been really quiet as he was deep in thought. “Jack?” I said and he looked at me.

“Yeah?” He said.

“You okay? You’ve been really quiet,” I said. The others stopped and looked at me. Jack frowned slightly, his gaze on Amarys, Destiny, Ryland, Howard and Brandon.

Destiny raised an eyebrow at the look he had. “Why are you with us?” He asked coldly.

“What do you mean?” Jamisen asked with a slight frown. “I mean, Paige has poured her heart out to three of you people and yet she’s had it broken _millions_ of times!” Jack snapped, startling me and I step back.

I have never seen him so angry. Amarys narrowed her eyes angrily, “and who are you to tell us that?! Jamisen was the one who broke her heart first!”

“You’re an idiot for actually saying that!” Jean snapped at her, “you broke _her_ heart first! Their mom had to protect her from _you_!”

I covered my mouth as I felt sick and tears started to form in my eyes. Primrose looked up at me in worry and she pawed at my foot. I stumbled back before I turned and ran away.

“Paige! Paige!” Kaitlin exclaimed when she saw me run.

I didn’t know where I was going at first but I tripped and fell to the ground with a grunt.

I breathed heavily and gritted my teeth as my mind spun. I sat up and leaned back against a tree and sighed heavily as I calmed down.

“Hello, Paigey.” I jumped slightly and looked up to see Steven standing before me with a smirk on his face.

My eyes narrowed slightly, “go away, you bastard.”

“Aw, now aren’t you a little old for name calling?” He smiled. I growled as I stood to my feet and I started to walk away. A shot rang out and a hot pain appeared in my right leg. I let out a scream of pain when it finally settled in and I fell to the ground as blood trailed down my leg.

Steven walked over to me, holding a pistol, smoke coming from the muzzle.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting a Vampire Werewolf hybrid,” he chuckled as he pulled out some rope and tied it around my wrists. I breathed heavily, gritting my teeth.

He cleared his throat as he tied my feet up too. I glared at him through my tears. “Aw, no hard feelings, Paigey,” he said, “the rest of the Corrupted Monsters are gathering your siblings and familiars.” I widened my eyes.

I was about to speak but he tied a scarf around my mouth, making me unable to speak. A van drove up and the door slid open. My eyes widened.

Steven grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet and dragged me to the van. Zach grabbed me and pulled me into the back. I grunted as I hit the wall and the door closed. Once the Corrupted Monsters grabbed my siblings and our familiars, they tied them up and put them in the van with me.

I felt the van move as Steven started to drive down the road. Miko looked at me in worry as she noticed my leg bleeding. I leaned back against the wall, my breathing starting to slow down. Mason glared at Loba, Dean and Samuel, “let me help her.”

“ _I’ll_ help her,” Loba said as she got up and came over to me. I whimpered weakly as I started to lose consciousness.

The van jerked to a stop, startling Marley, Raf and Demetrius. The door opened, revealing Sarah Clearblossom, Gabriel Stillmight, Sean Strongwater, Shepherd Nobleroot and Silo Snowcrest.

“Come on,” Sarah said firmly and Mason and the others slowly climbed out of the van. Gabriel picked me up in his arms and the four took us to a large building.

“I’ll take her to Raul and Reuben,” Gabriel said to Sarah who nodded and he took me to another building.

“Where are we?” Miko growled at Sean. He glanced at her, “you’ll see.”


	14. Amicus and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige wakes up in an unknown place. While she's there, she meets Amicus, the High Lord of The Crimson Moon. As he tells her about his plans for her, Lucifer is planning something else.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up with a small groan. I looked at my leg which was stitched up and wrapped in bandages.  
  
I looked around confused. Where was I? The doors opened, revealing Sophia and her crow familiar, Sileence.  
  
I stared at her nervously, unsure of what to do. She moved to the side as Gabriel and his wolf familiar, Grimlock, walked in and he looked down at me. “Are you ready?” He asked.  
  
“R-ready for what?” I stuttered nervously. He held his hand out and I hesitantly took it.  
  
Trying not to put any pressure on my leg as we walked down the hallway, I saw pictures of the ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses.  
  
I looked up at Set and stared at him for a moment. “I see you’re curious about Set,” a voice said and I look to see a man.  
  
He smiled and looked at Gabriel, “thank you Gabriel. You may go.” Gabriel nodded before he walked away. I looked back at the man uneasily, “who are you?”  
  
“My name is Amicus.” He said and I froze in shock.  
  
“A-Amicus?” I murmured in surprise, every vein in my body jolting. He chuckled softly, "you sound surprised."  
  
"Bella and Edward told me that you were... dead," I said uneasily. Amicus frowned, "they say a lot of things."  
  
"Why do you have the-" "The Cyber Squad with me?" He finished my question and chuckled softly as he gestured to his familiars, "Bastet and Anubis."  
  
"I give them a home here. A place that's far better than Midnight City," Amicus said. I frowned, "everyone has a home in the Twilight Realm. What makes you think Midnight City is terrible?"  
  
"I never said it was terrible," Amicus said calmly as he turned to me, "but it is merely a cover-up for the Vampires, the Werewolves, the Demons and Angels."  
  
"What do _you_ know about the Demons and the Angels?" I nearly hissed, "they're long gone."  
  
"But one Demon is currently among the Vampires in Midnight City." He said, glaring down at me, "piece that together, Paige."  
  
I stared at him for a few moments before I widened my eyes, "Benjamin." "Attagirl," Amicus chuckled as he took a step back and he walked to the tapestry of Apophis.  
  
"What do you know of familiars, Paige?" Amicus asked, keeping his eyes on Apophis. I shifted in my place and swallowed, "when you have a familiar, they're tethered to this reality by bonding with part of your soul. If your magic is taken away, it would sever your connection to any and all magic itself. In the process it would... kill your familiar and the backlash would leave irreparable damage."  
  
"And at best, it would leave _us_ a soulless husk," Amicus said and he turned to me, "you and your brothers and sisters have your own familiars. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you." I froze and widened my eyes in fear.  
  
Amicus chuckled darkly, "you have no idea what plans I have for you." I backed up into the wall and whimpered as he loomed over me. I flinched as he rubbed my cheek. "My Set," we turned to Jordan and his wolf familiar, Jazz, "Marcus, Uriel and Oliver have brought Jamisen, Amarys, Destiny and Draven."  
  
Amicus smiled, "very good. Put them in the dorms." Jordan nods and he looks at me. "By the way, have Sarah take Miss Havendream back to her dorm," Amicus said.  
  
Jordan nodded his head and he went to find Marcus, Uriel and Oliver. I looked back at Amicus, “what do you want from us?”  
  
He placed his hand on my chest, “it’s you that I want, dear Sphinx.” I didn’t know why but my cheeks warmed up as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
  
“You will be of use to me yet,” he whispered before he moved away as Sarah came over to me and guided back to my room. I looked back at Amicus nervously as my heart kept pounding in my ears.  
  
As soon as we left, Amicus' phone rang and he picked it up and answered. "I've got them, Lucifer," he said calmly.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with them?" He asked firmly. "Just do this for me," Amicus said calmly, "and I will give you your compensation."  
  
"A deal's a deal," Lucifer said over the phone. Amicus smirked. "Your cooperation is most appreciated, old friend." He hung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry punched at the door, grunting with effort. "Give it a rest, will you? Whoever the Cyber Squad is working for, they placed a barrier on the door," Griffin said firmly.

Harry huffed softly and he leaned back against the wall. Cade held his cat familiar, Drake. "Do you think the others will be okay?" He asked quietly.

"We can only hope so," Griffin sighed. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head with a small groan.

I whimpered as I held my head as it pounded hard. "Wh-what... what happened?" I groaned.

 _"You were unconscious,"_ Primrose said nervously as she rested on the edge of the bed. I look at her and I look at the door.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, "familiars consist of rabbits, cats, wolves, ravens, crows and bats- heck, some other animals too." Before Primrose could respond, the door opened and Lucifer stood in the doorway.

I stared at him nervously. There was a dark look in his eyes. I didn't like it. He walked into the room and closed the door. Primrose suddenly hissed and she lunged at Lucifer only for his wolf familiar to grab her by the scruff and pin her down.

I froze as Lucifer firmly grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall, making me grunt. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?

I stared into Lucifer's eyes as he pinned me to the wall. I barely caught what he said to his familiar and the last thing I heard was Primrose's muffled cries as the door closed.

Before I could say anything, Lucifer kissed me deeply. My hips bucked slightly and he deepened the kiss more. I moaned softly into the kiss as he pushed me onto the bed.

I clung to him frantically as he tore my clothes away. I kissed him again, gasping. He growled as his Devil wings unfolded and I looked up at him lustfully.

He stared down at me. I stared back before he leaned down and kissed me again. He thrusts into me, making me gasp. I dig my nails into his skin and he growls against my neck. He bites my neck and I let out a scream. He roars and his grip tightened on my waist and hip. I clung to him as I pulled away from the kiss, "don't let go... please don't let go."

He kissed my temple in response. "I have you, my _**Sin**_." He whispered and I slowly blacked out to the warmth of his body.

Jamisen leaned against the wall, his face buried in his arms as he trembled slightly. "I'm sorry," he cried softly, " _I'm sorry_."


	15. A Broken Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige discovers that she and her siblings are back in Midnight City and she gets a strange sickness. During that, the Matriarch of Starlight City comes to talk with Bella and Edward. But while the three talk about the Covenants, Paige reveals a secret that she never promised to keep.

I slowly woke up and sat up with a groan. I rubbed my head and saw Primrose laying down on the edge of my bed. I suddenly realized something. We weren't in Dawn City anymore.  
  
We were back home. In Midnight City. I groaned as I felt sick. Throwing the covers off me, I hurried out of bed and went into my bathroom to throw up.  
  
I slumped against the tub once my stomach felt empty and I groaned softly. "You okay?" I looked to see Miko standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her face.  
  
I shake my head, "feel sick. Get Mom." She nodded once she saw the pale look on my face and hurried to get Mom. Soon, Mom came with a thermometer.  
  
She placed her hand on my head and I closed my eyes. "God, Paigey, you're burning up," she said. I didn't comment as I didn't have the energy to tap into my inner Lucifer today.  
  
"101.4," she said, "I'll give you some Tylenol and you may have to eat some bland food until then." I only nodded as Dad went to call the school. The others came in as I laid down, holding my stuffed animal penguin close. Gem sit down on the edge of the bed, "you sound really sick."  
  
"You think?" I groaned, doing my best to keep the frustration out of my tone. Damien and Mike looked at each other.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Anthony asked, worried. I looked at my penguin stuffed animal. Was I really okay? Even I couldn’t find the heart to ask myself that.  
  
“What the Hell?” Natalia gasped, making us look at her.  
  
“What is it?” Sofia asked. I got up and walked up beside her. I widened my eyes when I saw one of the Matriarchs walking through down the street with her guards.  
  
“What is Starlight City’s Matriarch doing here?” Rafael asked nervously.  
  
“Only one way to find out,” Demetrius said before he grabbed my cloak and I pushed the windows open wider. He grabbed a headset.  
  
“Are you crazy!?” Mike exclaimed in fear. Demetrius took one look at him before he jumped down from the windows and landed near the bushes.  
  
We watched as he walked to the crowd and hid amongst them.  
  
Aggie took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. “See anything?” Quinn asked.  
  
“I see him,” Aggie said and she handed me the binoculars. I looked through them and saw Demetrius moving closer to the guards.  
  
He blended in with his shadow. “King Edward, Queen Bella,” the Matriarch said through the commlink.  
  
“Matriarch Katniss,” Edward said calmly, “is there something you wish to discuss?”  
  
“Yes. It is about the Covenants,” Katniss said. We all looked at each other. The Covenants were long erased from history and only then were there groups like the Covenants themselves.  
  
And I only knew a few.  
  
Silence reigned between the three for a few moments. “Come inside,” Bella said calmly before the leades and their guards walked into the castle.  
  
“He’s not seriously going into the castle is he?” Damien asked.  
  
“Well, technically, he’s _still_ in the guard’s shadow so... yeah,” I said with a small shrug. My voice sounded raspy.  
  
I nearly fell to the floor but Anthony and Jay caught me and placed me on the bed.  
  
“Don’t be coughing into the microphone,” Demetrius said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.  
  
“Vampire Demons have been seen near the outskirts of the gates,” Katniss said.  
  
“And what does that have to do with the Covenant?” Bella asked, rather impatiently.  
  
“ _I’m_ trying to protect my people!” Katniss snarled. Most of us flinched and I looked at Coleson.  
  
“Alright, Demetrius, come back,” Mason said firmly. “Already here,” Demetrius said, startling Damien and Alex.  
  
“How did you-?” “I have my shadowy ways for a reason,” Demetrius huffed.  
  
“Where’s the headset?” Harry asked. Demetrius placed the headset in his hand with a roll of his eyes.  
  
I coughed hard. Amarys rubbed my back and I flinched with a hiss. Destiny jolted in surprise as I nearly fell off my bed.  
  
"What just happened?" Jacob asked, caught off guard. "My back," I said, flinching, "Amarys rubbed it. It hurt."  
  
Destiny frowned before she walked over and lifted my shirt to see what was going on. She widened her eyes before she lowered my shirt. I looked over at her, "what is it?"  
  
"Uh.. you don't want to-" " **What. Is. It**?" I growled. She flinched before she lifted my shirt again, took a picture and showed me. My eyes widened.  
  
It was a pair of dark red Devil wings with bloody feathers falling from them. In my heart, I knew this wasn't a tattoo.  
  
It was the mark of the Devil. Of Lucifer.  
  
"P-Paige?" Val said fearfully. I looked at her and I looked back at Mason, "take her downstairs... please."  
  
Mason nodded as he gently grabs Val's hand and takes her downstairs. Everyone except Amarys and Destiny follow him.  
  
I look at Amarys. "What happened?" She asked with a frown. I look away from her.  
  
"Lucifer got to her." We turned to Jamisen who looked more than upset.  
  
I shrank back nervously. "She made a **_Deal with the Devil_**!" Jamisen shouted angrily and I flinched. "Jamisen, stop it!" Destiny snapped, "it was an accident."  
  
"No it wasn't," I said, gripping the blankets. Amarys turned to me, her eyes wide. I gritted my teeth before I got to my feet and ran out of the room, ignoring Destiny's frantic calls for me to come back.  
  
I ran out the door. 'Why was I so foolish to think that they'd understand?!' I thought, tears obscuring my vision.  
  
 _"They don't understand. They never do._ " The voices said, _"they'll leave you. Like Jamisen did."_  
  
Tears fell down my face. That was his choice. That was my mistake. I ran through the forest and I collapsed beside a small stream. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't breathe.  
  
My chest felt tight and I let out a scream of anguish. I continued to scream, knowing that I wouldn't be heard. This forest was far enough away from town that not even the distant howls from the wolves would be heard.  
  
A large black raven with bright eyes watches me from the trees. "I'm alone," I whimpered weakly.  
  
"I am here," Lucifer said, standing over me. I looked up at him as he knelt down and gently wiped my tears away.  
  
"Please stay," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. "Of course," he said gently.


	16. Everything's Fine... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Lucifer's arms, Paige feels safe for once. When her siblings come over, she gets the news of Coleson and the others becoming adopted by Michael. And she knows Jamisen won't talk to her but that won't stop her from loving the Devil.

I slowly sat up, pulling the covers closer to my chest. I looked at Lucifer who was asleep beside me. I gazed at him for a moment.  
  
“You know,” I froze for a second, “it’s rude to stare at people when they’re asleep.” Lucifer opened one eye and smiled at me.  
  
I blushed, “s-sorry.” He chuckled softly, "no need to apologize, dear." He kissed my temple and I smiled slightly.  
  
“Are my siblings going to be okay?” I asked quietly. “Don’t worry,” Lucifer whispered.  
  
I only nodded as I leaned into him. After a while, Lucifer had went out to run some errands, leaving me alone to wander around the house.  
  
I walked into the library and picked up a book and I started to read it. It told me about the Egyptian Gods and they were my favorite. I hummed softly as I started to read it more. I didn't see or hear anyone or anything as I was too engrossed in my reading.  
  
A hand planted itself on my shoulder, making me yelp in surprise and I looked up to see Lucifer smiling at me. “You seem to enjoy looking at the Egyptian Gods,” he chuckled.  
  
“Heh, well, Set is one of my favorite Gods,” I chuckled as I looked back at the book. “I can tell,” Lucifer said.  
  
I looked up at him, “so where did you go? You’re pretty early for a guy who said he needed to run some errands.”  
  
“Don’t be snippy with me, my little sin,” he said playfully, gently booping my nose, “and the errands were important.” I giggled and nodded.  
  
“There’s some macaroni in the microwave if you’re hungry,” he said as he walked over to his desk.  
  
“Okay,” I said as I got up, “thank you.” He smiled softly and nodded before I left the study and made my way to the kitchen.  
  
I started to make a plate of macaroni. It was the same way Mom made it back at home. I loved it. I warmed it up in the microwave as I leaned against the counter and watched the clock, mentally counting down the seconds as they went by. The microwave went off and I took the macaroni out of it.  
  
As I started to eat, I began to think about my siblings. No doubt were they worried about me, my parents too. Was Amarys? Was Destiny? Was Jamisen?  
  
I paused for a moment. Jamisen. I hurt him. I _really_ hurt him. How long would it be until I hurt someone else? How many times would it take until a part of me wished to be left alone in the darkness?  
  
I closed my eyes and I flinched when I bit my tongue and I quickly placed the plate on the counter. I groaned in pain, holding my cheek. There was a knock at the door and I walked to the door. I looked out the window and felt relieved and surprised at the same time.  
  
It was my siblings. I opened the door. "Hey, sis," Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey," I said as I let them in, "how'd you guys find me anyway?" "Well our familiars kinda led us here," Marley said as she rubbed Eclipse's head, "plus it was hard to get Primrose into the carrier as she was pretty pissed yesterday."  
  
I looked at the carrier, hearing Primrose's low growling. I knelt down and crossed my arms over my chest, "hey, sweetie." _"Go away!"_ She snapped, her fur fluffed up and her claws unsheathed. Yep. She was pretty peeved.  
  
I sighed before I opened the carrier door and she hissed again. Knowing she wouldn't scratch or bite me, I reached in and grabbed her by the scruff. She let out a meowing yowl as I took her out.  
  
"Don't make me put you on the leash again," I said in a motherly tone. Primrose hissed again but she relaxed nonetheless. I placed her in my arms before turning to Griffin, "did something happen?"  
  
"Well Michael adopted Mason and the others," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Gem and the others went back home, so did Amarys, Destiny and Jamisen." I paused for a moment and I looked away. Kaitlin rubbed my back in comfort.  
  
I sighed softly before I yelped as Jonah suddenly glomped the two of us. We all erupted into laughter. “Glad to see you guys are having fun.” We looked to see Lucifer smiling at us. His black owl familiar, Celeste, was perched on his shoulder.  
  
“Hehe,” Marley giggled, “yeah.” “I believe it’s time for you to go home,” Lucifer said.  
  
“Nooo,” I protested with a cute pout. He chuckled softly and ruffled my hair. “C’mon now,” he said, “I’ll be in a council meeting in a few minutes.”  
  
“But you’re early,” Natalia said matter-of-fact. Lucifer almost rolled his eyes. “Still, I need to go,” he said.  
  
“Okay,” I sighed and I kissed his cheek, “see you later.” “Same to you, dear,” he said sincerely and we left.  
  
“So... what was that all about?” Natalia asked in a playful tone as we all walked down the sidewalk.  
  
I looked at her innocently, “what?” “We all saw that,” Natalia said, playfully elbowing me, “don’t ‘what’ me. You and Lucifer a thing now?”  
  
“Maybe,” I said, my lips twitching as I tried not to smile. Immediately, Natalia, Charlotte and Marley squealed and demanded all the details, much to my surprise and chagrin. Kaitlin wrapped her arms around my waist and I smiled at her.  
  
Jonah laughed before he looked towards the sun and squinted his eyes a little.

I ignored the cold feeling rising in my body even though it was pretty it was warm today and everyone was chatting and chatting about in the market. It was actually pretty lively for once. I was glad for that.

A part of me hoped it would stay that way. But in the back of my mind, something was going to go wrong soon.


	17. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, things have changed with the students bringing their familiars along. Paige gets the jitters and realizes that Amicus' followers are at her school and she begins to feel that something is off. Meanwhile, Steven gives Zach a punishment worse than fate as Amicus calls him to handle something for his next plan.

I walked down the sidewalk, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ugh... goddamn hangover," I murmured. **_"HEYO!"_** Shiloh shouted, placing his hands on my shoulders and I let out a scream, startling some birds.  
  
I glare at him as the others come over. "Hi," Jonah said, smiling at me. I smiled softly as Kaitlin wrapped her arm around mine and I rub Jonah's head.  
  
"Try screaming again, I'm pretty sure the entire city can hear you," Natalia said, rubbing her ear. "Says the half deaf girl," Harry teases and Nightcrawler caws with amusement.  
  
Natalia glared at him and hissed. I chuckled softly and shook my head. Things have been changing. Mason and his siblings have gotten adopted by Michael. Amarys, Destiny, Jamisen and I are probably not talking to each other.  
  
'So _that_ explains the anxious feeling in my stomach,' I thought to myself as I ran my hand over my hair. Kaitlin looks at me, "you okay?" "Aside from the anxiety I have bubbling up, kinda," I said. Natalia frowns.  
  
I waved my hand dismissively, “don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about it.” We made it to the school and I let out a breath I realized I hadn't been holding. Kaitlin looked up at me. I smiled at her and nuzzled her.  
  
She giggled and wrapped her arm around me. I smiled at her as we walked into the school. "Anyone trying out for the talent show?" Demetrius asked. "I don't know yet," I said with a slight shrug.  
  
"Me neither," Kaitlin said. "I'm just gonna speedpaint," Natalia said. "Of course," Harry huffed with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Well what are _you_ gonna do, Harry?" Marley asked, shooting him a smug look, "juggle beach balls?" "That was last year," Shiloh said, wrapping his arm around Jonah's shoulders.  
  
Harry blew a raspberry, "anyway, I'm gonna hang out with Sawyer, Ruth and Seth. See you guys during tryouts."  
  
"See ya!" Jonah said as he hurried away to join the three. I smiled slightly and I looked over at the others before I realized something. These were the same people who had been working for Amicus.  
  
I frowned and I squeezed Kaitlin's hand. She looked up at me and I looked back at her. I gave a soft smile. I had come to realize that Kaitlin was my entire world and I would always protect her.  
  
We headed inside when the bell went off. I began to notice that there weren't that much people around so obviously they were absent. Then I saw that Draven was absent too. In Mrs.Wollet's class, I reached forward and tapped Luna on the shoulder. She looked at me. "Have you seen Draven around?" I asked and she shook her head. I frowned as I stared at his empty seat. I'd probably have to ask Conner and the others.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I stood up and stretched my arms with a small groan. "You get your beauty sleep this time, princess?" Bethany asked, making me chuckle.  
  
"Very funny, Bethany," I said, "you being goth as always?" "Oh shut it," she huffed, playfully smacking my arm. I laughed as we headed down to the cafeteria. We headed over to the others.  
  
"So," Miko said excitedly, "what are we gonna do today?" "I was hoping we could go hiking," Jack said, "sure makes me feel better."  
  
"Well of course it makes you feel better," Demetrius said with a roll of his eyes, "being bisexual has its perks." Harry spat out his juice and started laughing as Jack blushed furiously and I looked at him surprised. Jack... is... bisexual?  
  
I looked over my shoulder and saw Kaitlin talking with Jean, Rhodes, Richard, Elisabeth, Skylar and Adam. I didn't know why but something felt so off around that small group. I trusted them and yet something felt so... wrong.  
  
"Paige," Natalia said, snapping me out of my stupor and I looked at her. "Hm?" "Didn't you hear anything I said?" She asked blankly.  
  
I chuckled sheepishly, "I'm fuzzy on the details." "Well it'd be better if you stopped staring at Kaitlin," Natalia said with a roll of her eyes. My cheeks turned red.  
  
"Anyway, you know that song I See Fire by Ed Sheeran?" Natalia asked. I furrow my eyebrows, "I'm fully aware of that song. I've listened to it a thousand times."  
  
"Before or after Billie Eilish?" Griffin asked, amused. I glare at him, "don't you dare diss my favorite musical artist of all time."  
  
He almost rolls his eyes at my so-called threat and I huff playfully. "Do you think it's weird that the school let us bring in our familiars?" Jonah asked, rubbing Cloudburst's head.  
  
"Kind of?" Isadora said, scratching behind Starburst's ear, "I mean, it's pretty surprising. Makes me wonder if the teachers and the staff have any familiars of their own."  
  
"I heard the professor has a vulture!" Miko said and I coughed hard, making the mistake of drinking my juice too fast. Demetrius blinked in surprise as Coleson patted my back.  
  
"I-if you honestly thought the professor would have a familiar that old," I said, pressing my hand against my mouth, "plus, don't vultures usually live in the desert?"  
  
"They do," Raf said, "that's pretty much their natural habitat." "Well damn," Natalia said as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger, "those birds must be old then."  
  
"Ha!" Harry laughed. I looked around. It felt like we were being watched. By every one of Amicus' followers. Jack looks at me, "you okay?" "Yeah," I said slowly, "just have jitters."  
  
Kaitlin walked over to me and I looked up at her. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Another bell rang and everyone started to clean up and head out of the cafeteria.  
  
"I heard they're gonna build a clock tower today," Raf, his eyes shining with interest. "Where'd you hear that?" Charlotte asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Russell told me," Raf said and Miko chuckled softly. Steven walked past us. He looked mad. I frowned and pulled Kaitlin closer. Whoever he was targeting... wouldn't be able to escape his wrath.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Zach grunted as he hit the wall. His nose was bleeding and it was clear that Steven had punched him. "You had **_one_** job," the boy seethed, "grab the chemicals! Instead... you get caught!" He slammed his knee into Zach's abdomen, making the boy grunt and he fell to the ground.  
  
Zach coughed and spat out blood. Steven's eyes flashed brightly and his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he answered it. "What is it now, Amicus?" "Don't use that tone with me, Steven. I'm expecting much from you today. I need Kaitlin's blood type."  
  
"May I ask why?" Steven asked impatiently, "I'm dealing with a more pressing matter." "Because _I_ am starting a new project. Only this one involves a more... sensitive Vampire."  
  
"Fine," Steven said with a roll of his eyes. He hung up and looked down at Zach. He snapped his fingers as his wolf familiar walked up beside him. "Take care of him," he said to his familiar as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.  
  
The wolf growled at Zach and lunged at him. His screams were quickly silenced.


	18. The Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and her friends head to harass a human village, much to her displeasure. As Nijkia continues to be blunt about the Vampires' disappearances, Paige screams at her and goes to blow off some steam. Josiah, Maddie, Mackenzie and Zoey go to calm her down while Nijkia leads the others to the village. When Paige and Josiah go to round them up, witches show up and begin to catch a few humans while they also catch Nijkia. Amidst the chaos, Paige goes and finds out that the witches took Kaitlin.

Me, Josiah, Zaveon, Madison, Nijkia, Maddie and Zoey walked through the forest. "So what are we doing today?" I asked curiously. "There's this human village a few miles away," Zoey said, "so we're gonna prank them." I paused in mid-step and Josiah looked at me.  
  
“Prank... humans,” I said, frowning, “we’re gonna prank a few humans?”  
  
“Yeah?” Nijkia said, confused, “you didn’t hear about this village?” I looked at her confused.  
  
Zaveon smirked, “apparently there’s humans going missing. Ha! Can you believe it?” I don’t answer at first.  
  
“Their so-called precious community puts the blame on witches,” Zoey huffed, “they’re idiots.” “Then why have Vampires been going missing for the past two weeks?” I asked, frowning.  
  
“Maybe they’ve been moving to different cities,” Nijkia said bluntly. I clenched my fists tightly as my eyes flashed angrily. How the fuck could this bitch be so damn ignorant?!  
  
 **“HOW IN THE HELL CAN VAMPIRES GO TO DIFFERENT CITIES IF THEIR DISAPPEARANCES ARE ON THE GODDAMN NEWS?!”** I roared, startling them and they looked at me shocked.  
  
I shoved past Nijkia and stormed ahead, wanting to blow off some steam. Zoey and Josiah hurried after me. God, I was so angry, I couldn’t see where I was going.  
  
My molars were beginning to hurt as I grounded down on them. My nails dug into my skin and I felt my body buzzing with irritation. How could Nijkia be so damn foolish? Stunts like that always got a Vampire our age killed. It happened to Nathan Skyvale and his friends; and if Nijkia kept all that shit up, she’d die too. I pushed the very thought itself into the back of my mind despite the sickening feeling I had in my stomach.

I stopped near a cave before I punched a tree hard with a roar, cracking it. Splinters flew from the impact of the punch. I didn’t flinch when I felt some of the splinters digging into my knuckles.  
  
I stared at my hand, frowning. My eyes flashed brown and my hand healed up instantly. I looked towards the cave and saw how dark the inside of it was.  
  
I stared at it for a few moments and a pair of dark red eyes pierced the darkness of the cave. For some reason, I wasn’t scared. “Paige!” Josiah’s distant voice called out and the dark red eyes disappeared as Josiah, Mackenzie, Maddie and Zoey hurried over to me.  
  
I turned to them, frowning. “You okay? You disappeared for a short while,” Maddie said, bending over and breathing hard.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, “where are the others?” “They went to the human village,” Josiah sighed and I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Let’s get them before they get into trouble,” I said as I walked past them. “Knowing them, we’ll probably be too late,” Maddie said sheepishly.  
  
When we got to the entrance of the village, there was a loud commotion- one that was filled with screams of terror- and I knew what was going on. Nijkia and the others were scaring the living daylights out of these people.  
  
I sighed deeply in frustration before I looked at Josiah, “help me round them up.” “Gotcha,” Josiah said with a nod before we ran at high speed. Mackenzie, Maddie and Zoey stayed back as we rounded up the others.  
  
There was a roar when I tackled Nijkia and we both looked up to see a witch riding a wolf. "Well that's shockingly degrading, even for a wolf," Nijkia said, making me frown. The witch glanced at me before she let out a whistle.  
  
There was an uproar of laughter as wolf-riding witches invaded the village and I grabbed Nijkia and scattered to my feet. I ran ahead of her and skidded to a halt when I heard Nijkia shout. I turned to see her on the ground, a flaming chain wrapped around her ankle. "Help!" She shouted in fear and I quickly leapt forward to grab her hand.  
  
I grabbed onto her arm, prompting Zaveon to grab my ankles to help. "You're putting yourselves in danger by doing that," a brown eyed witch said, holding the chain that was tied around Nijkia's ankle.  
  
"Let her go!" Zaveon yelled, his teeth bared. The witch narrowed her eyes, _"by fire, by time, bring me what is mine."_ I widened my eyes and Nijkia screamed as she was dragged over to the witch by an unseen force.  
  
" _ **Nijkia!**_ " Zaveon shouted. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to the witch. She suddenly blew purple mist into my face and I screamed in pain, clutching at my eyes as I stumbled back and fell to the ground.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly as I heard the witches retreating with the people they caught. "Paige!?" Josiah called out in worry as he and the others hurried over to me. I gritted my teeth as I moved my hands away from my face.  
  
My ears started to ring and I could hear a faint crying in the background. A... child? No. Kaitlin. My eyes flew open in horror and anger and I transformed into my wolf form, catching my friends off guard as I leapt out of the village with a roar.  
  
I landed on all fours in the middle of a clearing, sniffing the air frantically. I had found three scents. One of them was Kaitlin's. Then I caught the faintest smell of blood. There was a witch's scent and I let out an angered roar. They would regret taking what was mine.

Kaitlin slowly opened her eyes and she found herself in a room, her hands tied behind her back. She looked around groggily and groaned weakly. "Rise and shine, little one," a voice said and she looked up to see Madeleine Springwine.

"Where... where am I?" Kaitlin groaned, her eyes flashing blue. "You're in our Coven," Madeleine said, "and you're a very special ingredient here."

Kaitlin gritted her teeth and she glared up at her, "let me go!" "You're in no position to give us orders," a new voice said as a young woman came into the room. She had raven black hair and dark brown eyes.

"The Witches' Coven consists of eight to thirteen witches," the woman said and she firmly gripped Kaitlin's chin, "and you are the main ingredient." "What about my friends? The ones _you_ kidnapped!" Kaitlin snapped.

The woman let go of her chin and pointed at Jean, Richard, Rhodes, Skylar and Adam who were chained to the wall unconscious. "What did you do?!" Kaitlin nearly screamed.

"Nothing yet," Madeleine said with a smirk, "the Ritual will begin soon enough. You are the last." Kaitlin widened her eyes in horror and she let out a wail.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I ran through the forest in my wolf form, determined to find Kaitlin. Marcus ran after me, calling my name frantically. Annoyed, I skidded to a stop and whirled around to face him, my teeth bared. "What do you want!?" I snarled.

He nearly stumbled forward before he planted his feet into the ground. "You can't go after those Witches alone," he said.

"Why not? They took Kaitlin!" I snarled. "They also took her friends," Marcus argued, "along with Nijkia, and the Vampires that have been disappearing for two weeks! Do you honestly think you'll stand a chance against a Coven of Witches?"

A low growl rose in my throat. Right now, I couldn't care about standing a chance. It was bad enough Demons had gone extinct because of Witches. That meant that Angels were the first in line. Witches, Werewolves, Vampires and Angels never mixed... but Witches, Werewolves and Vampires did. Angels learned to stay out of our business.

I snarled as I started to walk. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Marcus exclaimed. I whirled around and pinned him to the ground, "then come and help me instead of getting in my way!"

He flinched under the weight of my claws. I narrowed my eyes coldly, "you care about her too. Something will happen; if you're smart, you'll help me save her." He stared at me before he nodded reluctantly and I let him up.

"Count us in too." We turned to see my siblings, the D Squad, Jamisen, Ryder, Amarys, Destiny and Draven. I nodded and turned around.

"If we're gonna get there faster, we need a ride," I said. Amarys and Draven looked at each other nervously. " _ **Now**_ ," I said in a commanding tone, startling them. They quickly hurried and climbed onto my back. I looked at Marcus.

"I'll run," he said simply. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I only nodded. With that, we rushed through the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nijkia groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself tied to a stake. "Wh-what the Hell?" She yelped, struggling frantically. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you," Lucy Lightsoar said as she walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought Witches didn't do this!" Nijkia shrieked. "We're the Sisters of the Oasis. Bred to bring forth the first Monster: Godzilla."

"What!?" Nijkia snarled, "are you crazy?! all you people are doing is nothing but kidnapping innocent Vampires for your own personal gain!" "You believe yourself to be innocent," Martha Covensky said, "but Vampires are just as evil as Werewolves and Witches too."

Kaitlin struggled in her firm grip and yelped as Martha shoved her to the ground. Martha grabbed her, making her scream and she started to struggle frantically.

"Stay still," Martha snapped before she slammed her fist into Kaitlin's temple, making her yelp in pain and a wave of dizziness washed over her. Martha took out a dagger and started to cut her clothes off, only leaving her underwear and bra.

"Get away from her!" Jean said groggily. Martha ignored her and once she was done, she tied Kaitlin up and hung her over a pentagram. "Shall we begin?" Martha asked the others who nodded. She, Emma, Kayla and Laura stood around the pentagram and raised their hands.

" _By fire, by flesh, by blood and bone. Rise, great one, for we are but your humble servants_.” The pentagram started to glow brightly and Kaitlin whimpered and screamed. Jean, Richard, Rhodes, Skylar and Adam screamed as they began to bleed and their chests started glowing.

“NO! **STOP IT**!” Nijkia screamed. Lucy tossed a lit match onto the sticks and they started to catch fire.

Nijkia screamed in horror and anguish. I burst through the door with a roar of fury and I tackled Martha. Marcus hurried over to Kaitlin who was shaking slightly. She curled in on herself, clutching at her head.

“Kaitlin! Kaitlin!” He called out in worry. She opened her eyes which were glowing bright blue and she let out a scream of anguish. Before we all could react, there was a burst of bright blue light and a bright blue beam burst through the roof and into the sky.

Bella and Edward watched from the castle. Lucifer watched from the mountains and everyone else watched from the town square.

“Kaitlin!” I screamed in worry and Amarys had to pull me down just as the roof began to collapse. The entire roof came down, leaving nothing but dirt and dust and debris. At that moment, everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and flinched as blood trailed down the right side of my face. There was a searing pain rushing through my shoulder and I looked at Amarys who had her arm wrapped around me protectively.

She had bruises and scars all over her arms and there were some on her face. “Wh-where’s everyone else?” I groaned, trying to get up.

“G-guys,” Marley murmured, shaking. We looked at her and saw the absolute terror on her face. She was pointing at something and we looked to where she was pointing. I widened my eyes in horror. A large bright blue dragoness stood above the debris, her head lowered. Her tail was swaying sideways and her wings were stretched out. Her back, her chest and her eyes were glowing.

“Holy Hell, Kaitlin,” Harry said, amused. “I-is she okay?” Jonah asked nervously.

“She looks _better_ than okay. Look at her!” Jean coughed as Gem helped her up. Kaitlin lifted her head slowly almost like she was taking her first breaths. She had bright blue skin, silver and purple stripes on her wings with some noticeable red stripes on her sides and her back spikes were a neutral black.

Her eyes were glowing so bright it was almost hypnotic. I noticed movement in the shadows and I saw Emma holding a sniper rifle. I widened my eyes, _**“KAITLIN!”**_

She blinked before she growled and blew bright blue flames at Emma, incinerating her on the spot. “Wh-whoa,” Natalia gasped. “Quick! Help me get Nijkia!” Griffin said to her, making her jump slightly.

“R-right,” she stuttered as she hooked an unconscious Nijkia’s arm around her shoulder. Laura Autumnward charged at Kaitlin, a curved dagger in her hands.

“Die, false prophet!” She screeched. We all froze when there was a loud thud, accompanied by a sickening crunch. Kaitlin had stomped her foot on the girl, making her into nothing more than a mash of blood, flesh and bone.

Anthony covered Valentina’s eyes as Damien hunched over and threw up. Marcus watched with a shocking coldness on his face. Mike, Angelo, Aggie and Sophia turned away at the sight.

Martha limped over to Kaitlin, clutching her bleeding arm. “Well... this is remarkable,” she chuckled wryly and Kaitlin looked down at her.

“The great daughter of the Queen before the Mother of All Creatures,” Martha continued. Kaitlin snarled, her back spikes glowing blue with light crackling resonating from them.

“Is that it now?” Martha asked with a bitter grin, “everything I’ve ever created... gone. Because of you!” She fell to her knees as her shoulders shook with sobs. Kaitlin narrowed her eyes before she leaned towards her.

“Give me mercy... Elisa,” Martha whispered. “Kids, don’t look,” Angel said firmly. Valentina turned away, burying her face into Angel’s chest. The nineteen year old girl covered her ears.

Kaitlin stared down at Martha for a few moments before she bit her head off, blood spraying across her teeth and face and onto the ground. I widened my eyes as Ryder hunched over and threw up. Marcus walked towards her.

“Elisa,” he murmured. Kaitlin looked down at him. “You are Marcus,” she said, “I remember you. All of you.”

“Yeah,” I said weakly, tears forming in my eyes. She looked at me. “Tell them everything,” she said before she spread her wings wider and flew up into the air. Marcus glanced at me before he transformed into a large bat and flew after her.

I vaguely heard the ambulance sirens going off as I became unconscious again.

Marcus and Kaitlin flew through the air. “Kaitlin,” Marcus murmured, “are you okay?”

She didn’t answer at first and she let out a trembling sigh.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be okay,” she said.


	19. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Paige gets not very good news from the others as she worries for Kaitlin. During the night, Marcus comes over and Paige blames him for leaving Kaitlin alone.  
> Meanwhile, Demetrius is worrying about himself after the events of yesterday. And somewhere in another city, a group of witches are planning something big.

I laid down in the hospital bed, staring at the window solemnly. Moonrise was laying on the end of the bed with Primrose curled up beside her. Hearing the door open, I turned my head to see the D Squad come in.

“Anything?” I asked weakly. “No,” Griffin sighed, “the police have captured some of the Sisters of the Oasis. But they won’t talk so... we’re basically at a loss.”

I only nodded as I looked back at the window. “I’m sure they’ll find out where Kaitlin and Marcus went,” Sophia said as Val climbed onto the bed and hugged me.

I smiled sadly as I hugged her back. I looked at Sophia, “what if they don’t?”

“They will,” Anthony said firmly. I took in a shaking deep breath and held Valentina close. “Guys,” Amarys said as she walked into the room, “Benjamin was arrested.”

“What!?” We all gasped as we turned to her. “Wh-why?” Damien asked, confused.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Amarys said. Gritting my teeth together as pain surged through my entire body, I slowly got to my feet. A wave of nausea washed over me and I had to sit back down. Things were a huge mess today. And I didn’t like it.

“You can’t get up, sweetheart,” a nurse said as she walked in. I glared at her for a moment before I reluctantly sat back down. "Visiting hours are over in a few minutes," the nurse said.

Damien looks at me, "you gonna be okay?” “Chances are that I will,” I say, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

“Can I stay with Paige?” Val asks. “Of course,” the nurse said.

“I’ll stay too,” Gem said. I only nodded as everyone else left the room. Jack looked at me but I didn’t look at him. He sighed and walked out of the room.

When night had came, I could barely sleep. Val slept beside me while Gem sat in the chair, wrapped in a cover.

I opened my eyes and nearly jolted when I saw a shadow in the window. The window silently slid open and my eyes widen. A low growl escaped me. "Calm down, Paige," Marcus said, "it's just me."

I stared at him coldly before I slowly relaxed. "What do you want, Marcus?" I asked, a heavy sigh escaping me.

"I want to talk to you about Jack," he said. "What else is new?" I said, "let's step outside." Without much difficulty, I managed to get out of bed and leave the room with Marcus following. I closed the door a little and I turned to Marcus, "so... what is it about Jackson that's got you so worried?" "You're still mad at him?" He asked, concerned.

My eyes narrow. "Why shouldn't I be? And I'm mad at you after what you did." He shifted his gaze away from me, ashamed before he looked back at me with a slight glare. "I took care of E-Kaitlin, didn't I?" He asked. "And you ended up leaving her alone in the mountains!" I nearly shouted.

"She told me to," he growled. "And you just listened?" I demanded.

"Not every decision she makes is about you," Marcus growls, "you aren't the center of her world." " _She's_ the center of mine!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the halls. Marcus' shoulders slumped as he stared at me, concerned. "Paige," he said sadly.

" _Don't_ ," I said bitterly, "just don't." I started to walk away, "just leave me alone." I managed to make it outside and my eyes were glowing red. I shifted into my wolf form and my claws dug into the ground. The faces of Draven, Amarys and Jamisen appeared in my mind and I gritted my teeth. Whirling around, I slammed my fist into a nearby tree. My hand twitched slightly as my knuckles began to bleed as I panted softly.

Wiping away the tears, I looked at my hands. Thunder rumbled distantly. "Storm's coming tonight," Charlotte said.

"You don't sound surprised," Harry said. "Well Mom and Dad are still handling things with Bella and Edward," she said as Jay and Quinn came over. "At least things will calm down," Jay said.

Griffin frowned in concern, "well... I guess. Does anyone know if Paige is okay?" "She's fine. Gem and Val are with her," Vida said as she walked over to them.

"Shouldn't you be with them!?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow. Demetrius looked at her startled. "I'm a protector. Not a guardian," Vida said firmly. Charlotte fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Demetrius let out a silent sigh and began to walk away from the group.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So it seems we've become the number one enemy of Vampires and Werewolves," Imogen Goldspark said, "it will be harder to get new converts, but we already have plenty under our control." "We didn't finish the Ritual," Naomi Freewood said with a frown, "how badly does this put us behind schedule, Sister Imogen?"

"Worry not, Sister Naomi," Imogen said calmly, "this isn't the first time this has happened. For now, we focus on our assigned tasks. Sister Harriet, the time has come for your assistance. Kill the targets I've assigned you." "Of course, Sister," Harriet Nightsoar said.

"Sister Willow, you will search for the Book of Fire and Darkness. Without it, we won't be able to search for the Wolf Emblem," Imogen said. "Of course, Sister," Willow Roseflare said calmly, "however, I do have a suggestion. Bella and Edward do not know that our members are hidden among the Vampire and Werewolf population. This is a chance to deliver fear into the hearts of mere mortals. Allow our members to strike without warning; a little chaos here and there will be helpful later on." "Hmm... true enough," Imogen said.

In a human village, a young man laid on the floor, a bloody blade in his hand as he slowly closed his eyes. There were bloodied words on the wall. It said, "we are reborn."


	20. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, there’s a new student and to Paige, he’s better than Steven Winterbane. While everyone talks about the upcoming events for Summer, Paige catches Amarys, Destiny and Ryder smoking and decides to get in on the action. Unfortunately, Lucifer catches them and surprisingly, he takes the cigarettes and leaves them be, seemingly promising them not to tell anyone.

Today was a rather strange day. At least... to me, it was strange. A new kid came into school. His name was Steven Rivergem. He was a strange kid, that one. But he was friendly nonetheless as he got along with just about every student here. And to top it all off, he's better than Steven Winterglade.

I sat down at my desk as we were all on break in Science. I shifted my gaze up as Steven came over to me. He was wearing a black shirt with a star on it. He wore a pink and white jacket on top of it.

“Hey Steven,” I said, smiling slightly. “Hi Paige,” he said with a shy wave. It made me chuckle. He was almost like me in a way. I was shy with new people for some odd reason though I never thought much of it.

“Are you going to hang out with the rest of the D-Squad today?” He asked. “Yeah,” I said, “we’re gonna go hiking in the mountains after school.” "That sounds awesome," Steven said with a happy smile. I chuckled again and nodded. "I'm gonna hang out with Luz today," he said. I hummed in thought as Amarys came over. I looked and smiled slightly.

Deep down, in my heart, this girl was my angel and I was her kitten. I purred happily as she nuzzled against me. "Hey guys!" We looked to see Miko coming over.

"Hey," I said with a small smile. “Something good happen?” Steven asked curiously, propping his elbows on the desk.

“Even better!” Miko squealed, “Jack and Marcus are dating!” Amarys widened her eyes. So did I.

“They are?” I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "Don't look so disgruntled." I looked at Demetrius and I nearly flinched back in surprise. He looked a little worse for wear as his hair was shaggy and there were bags under his eyes.

"Dude, have you gotten _any_ sleep?" Miko asked, worried. Demetrius shook his head and he buried his face into his arms. "Maybe we should get you to the nurse," Steven said, reaching for his shoulder but Demetrius stood up and walked away just as the bell started to ring again.

As I stepped into the hallway, I saw that Kaitlin was talking with Jean, Riley, Richard, Skylar, Adam and Elisabeth. I had noticed that she had been hanging out with them for a long while. I didn't really feel like interrupting them. They were best friends after all.

And that was because they were dragons. I decided that I was going to protect them all. No matter what anyone else thought.

I walked down the hallway when there was a screech. Everyone else had heard it because they went deathly silent. I watched as Lucifer came into the school, his hands clasped behind his back.

The other students were whispering to each other. I frowned as Lucifer came up to the principal. "We need to talk," he said firmly and the principal gives a hesitant nod.

Once the two head into the room, we all stay silent for a few moments. "Well that was strange," Ronaldo said and some people laughed slightly. The bell rang and we all head to the school courtyard.

"I think people should start saying what the bot," Raf said. I laughed slightly, "and why do you think that?"

"It'd be funny," Raf said sheepishly. I laughed again and shook my head. I felt a shudder rush through me and I turned towards Marcus and Oliver who were talking to each other. Oliver glanced at me and I quickly looked away, startled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Miko asked as we sat down at our usual spot. "I don't know," Kaitlin said, leaning on me. Tennille smiled slightly, "we could go hiking."

"We will," I said, "when school ends." "It'll be no school for a few days! Plus snow!" Miko said excitedly, her eyes glowing with excitement. Jack chuckled softly, "I can't. I'm gonna go to work."

"Seriously?" Shiloh asked, pouting. Tennille chuckled slightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded his head.

I hummed softly as I looked around. Kaitlin leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her but I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the world today. Amicus’ followers were all busying themselves by chatting with other students or just doing their own things. I hummed softly in thought.

I looked around again and saw Amarys, Destiny and Ryder walking away from the tree they often sat by.

I looked at Kaitlin, “be right back.” She nodded and decided to lean on Griffin as I walked after the three. I watched as they rounded the school’s corner and I smelled something... off. Something fresh and burning at the same time. Almost like... honey and coffee? My nose wasn’t in its right feeling today. Wait... that was smoke. Alarm rushed through me as I realized what Amarys and the other two were doing.

They were smoking. I walked closer and peeked around the corner. “So you think we’ll get in trouble?” Destiny asked. “Doubt it,” Ryder said with a huff as he dumped the ashes on the ground, “we’ll be getting a new principal tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with the one we have now?” Amarys asked curiously. Ryder shrugged. I watched them curiously. I didn’t know why they were smoking, especially on school grounds.

What could I say? Rebels were cool. I walked over to them and Ryder glanced at me. “Hey,” Amarys said with a slight chuckle, “wanna have a crack at this?”

“Yeah,” I said immediately, wanting to get high from something. Destiny lit up a cigarette and held it out towards me. I stared at it for a few moments. “C’mon now,” Amarys chuckled, “we’re Vampires. We’re immortal. These things can’t kill us.”

“You say that now,” Ryder said and looked away when Destiny gave him a murderous glare. I took the cigarette and took in a puff. I let out a small cough before I went into a coughing fit. Snatching the cigarette from my hand, Amarys quickly patted my back as I almost hunched over.

“You idiot,” she said with a frown, “you have asthma.” “During the summer,” I coughed, holding a finger up to correct her. She huffed as she and I sat down, leaning against the wall.

Lucifer suddenly stood in front of us, nearly giving me a heart attack. He held his hand out and Ryder placed the pack of cigarettes in his palm. Lucifer’s eyes glowed red and the breath of cigarette smoke left our lungs and throats.

I rubbed my throat, trying not to flinch. “Paige,” he said and I looked at him nervously, “don’t get high from something you can’t handle.”

I gave a small hesitant nod and watched as he walked away. He wasn’t going to tell anyone, I knew it.


	21. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Jack talk about Jack’s homosexuality at the cafe. Marcus comes and the three discuss the topic. Jack begins to feel at a loss and Paige receives a call from someone. After that, Jack, Marcus and Paige parts ways and Paige wishes that it would snow.

I watched as Jack walked over to me. "You were with Amber and Casey today," I said matter-of-factly. Jack stopped, stunned by my observation, "uh, yeah... how'd you know?"

"There is always the hesitation you possess after the fact," I said, clasping my hands together and resting my chin on them, "you may be taking two steps forward but they always force you to take one step back."

"Well can you _blame_ me?" He asked, unable to help the bitterness in his tone, "they're my friends and you're..." I tilted my head, waiting for the answer with gleaming eyes.

"Well, doing this with me," Jack said lamely. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he realized he was exhibiting the exact hesitation I had noticed. What made it worse was his reluctance to give it a name. Thankfully for him, I looked rather amused than angry.

"And what would you call _this_?" I asked, "it's not like we're on a date Jackson; this is merely a conversation." "A conversation that a policeman would record? Let alone a scientist?" Jack said blankly. I am neither of those things.

A surprisingly deep chuckle escaped me and I placed my phone on the table next to my cup of hot chocolate. "Would you want it to be recorded? Besides we're the two people in the back of a cafe where no one would be able to pick up on our conversation," I said with a sly smirk. Jack frowned.

He sat down on the other side of the table, "what do you want to talk about anyway?" "You're not bisexual," I said, making him jerk and his knee hits the table, making him flinch and the corner of my lip turned down.

"Don't _say_ that out _loud_ ," he hissed, rubbing his knee. I took a sip of my drink as the waitress came over with a cup of coffee and she placed it on the table. Jack thanks her and we wait until she leaves before I look at him. He doesn't look at me. "You can tell me this, y'know," I said, tapping my foot a little.

"What would you call this?" He nearly growled, his eyes flashing slightly. "What would _you_ call it?" I asked, firing the question back at him. He seemed irritated that I wasn't answering his question. He gripped the cup tightly and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm not sure," he said honestly, "I don't know what to call it. I barely know what to think of it being... being..." "Gay?" I finished the sentence for him and he flinches slightly.

"How are things between you and Marcus?" I ask. His cheeks redden and he looks down at the cup in front of him. I shifted my gaze up and saw Marcus come into the restaurant.

I waved him over and he walks over to us. Jack doesn't look at him as he sits down him. "I'm guessing you had your familiar eavesdrop on this?" I asked Marcus.

"I did," he said with a nod. "Well what's your answer for him?" I asked. "He doesn't want to call it something because then it would mean something to him," Marcus said and he looked at Jack, "and you're not ready for something like that now are you?"

"Forgive me and my reluctance to enter a re-relationship with someone who's not only working for the Patriarch of Dawn City but also the son of the Patriarch himself," Jack said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is rather endearing," I said, raising an eyebrow, "and _I_ can't help but feel amused every time you attempt to justify yourself with it." "It's the truth," Jack said.

"It's a defense mechanism," Marcus said. Jack stared at him, not exactly sure what the teen was getting at. Marcus returned his gaze, taking his confused look as a request to elaborate.

"You are afraid," he said, moving the hand from his cheek to down his neck, stroking the side - as if that was supposed to make Jack feel better, having the sharp claws near his jugular. "You fear what may happen should you allow yourself to pursue this with your heart, Jack Wolfmark. You agreed to my terms because you calculated this arrangement to be mutually beneficial. And now, when your human body cannot help but bond to me, you fear that doing so is a betrayal to your Werewolf friends. Your feelings are becoming involved, something which terrifies you. It is part of the reason you hesitate."

I looked at Marcus and I knew why Jack was terrified. Marcus had read him with ease like a scholar, laying bare how he knew Jack's feelings better than the Werewolf boy did himself.

"Admittedly, my injection into your life was nothing short of ungraceful, and perhaps rushed - yet discovering who you were has left nothing but the intense desire to secure you as mine," Marcus said, "your reluctance is to be expected, and I am sure you are not yet ready for the next step. I have resigned myself to being patient, and allowing you to make the decisions for yourself, Jack, as to when you are ready."

"The real question is," I say, "will you ever be ready?" Jack looked down at the table, his hands shaking. I frowned and he and I both jumped at the sound of my phone going off.

I picked it up and turned to see that it was an unknown caller. I frowned and looked at Marcus, “excuse me.” He nodded as I got up and hurried out of the cafe so I could answer the call.

I walked to the corner of the cafe and I answered the phone. “Hello?” I said. There was no answer. Nothing but static. “Hello?” I asked, feeling my heart racing. A cold wave washed over me and I nearly dropped my phone when the static became louder.

The call ended and I took a few deep breaths and looked up to see Jack and Marcus coming out of the cafe. Jack looked at me in concern, “you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” I said, rubbing my arm, “is Casey coming to pick you up?” “Yeah,” Jack said with a small nod. As if on cue, Casey pulled up. Jack smiled softly as he walked over to the Dodge Challenger. To say that I was surprised upon seeing the car was an understatement; I was truly surprised that Jack had gotten along with Casey, Amber and Thomas. But who was I to judge?

Marcus looked at me, “are you sure you’re alright? You look pale.” “Yeah, it was just an unknown number,” I sighed, “and it feels cold.”

“In the beginning of summer?” Marcus asked bluntly. I punched his shoulder but not too hard.

“I’m sure it’ll pass,” Marcus said, patting my shoulder. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and I huffed softly. He walked down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I watched him go and I looked up at the sky. I wasn’t going to lie, I had wished it’d snowed today. It almost pained me, seeing no snow today.


	22. Monsters and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a walk, Paige receives odd dreams and her schizophrenia isn't helping. When Nadia's gang comes to the school, Paige realizes that she can never trust anyone. Not now, not ever.

I walked down a dirt path, my hands stuffed in my pockets.

I looked around and saw that I was on a small bridge. If I wasn't completely lost in thought, I would've been joking to myself about seeing trolls hop out in front of me because they were greedy, little things.

Isaac would call them a bloody nuisance because they were annoying. At least they weren't related to the Trolls that Charlotte and Marley had grown to love. Hell, they had decided that they were going to sing and dance to the song, "What U Workin' With" by Justin Timberlake and Gwen Stefani at the talent show.

So it wasn't a surprise to me and the others. We had pretty much seen that coming. I walked over to the house and opened the door. Marley and Shiloh were playing a game with Kaitlin.

Tennille was playing on her phone. Natalia, Harry, Demetrius and Charlotte were upstairs and Griffin was most likely in the kitchen.

I sighed deeply as I walked upstairs. I headed to my room and picked out some clothes so I could take a shower and change. I needed a nap.

I turned the water on to full ice cold and I dipped myself into the water. It didn't hurt. Why... why didn't it hurt? I felt my breath leave me and my heartbeat slowed to the point where I could hear it in my ears.

Everything was dark. I opened my eyes and found myself in a snowy forest. I looked around confused. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stumbled to my feet. A twig snapped and I looked up to see a large creature with antlers looking down at me through the trees.

We stared at each other as the creature reached out towards me. I lifted myself out of the water with a gasp and I fumbled with the dry washcloth.

I pressed the towel against my face, trying to breathe. There was a knock at the door, startling me. "Paigey, are you done? I gotta shower," Shiloh said from behind the door.

I swallowed, "...yeah. Yeah, I'm done. Hold on." I quickly got out of the tub and grabbed onto the dry towel. I whimpered softly as I wrapped it around myself.

Quickly drying off, I got into my pajamas and I walk out of the bathroom. "You okay?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah. Just need a nap," I sighed. He nodded. I trudged to my room and closed the door behind me. Literally falling into the bed, I buried my face into the pillow and forced my eyes to close.

I felt all the warmth leave me as I fell asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself slowly drifting down. It was so... _so cold._ I felt all the energy and warmth fade away, leaving nothing but this distant warmth in my chest.

Why did it hurt so much? The moon glowered at me, it's moonbeams shining down at me as if to taunt me. Was I dying?

I opened my eyes fully and found myself drenched in cold sweat. Tears stung my eyes as my face became hot and red and I gritted my teeth.

My stomach growled and I pressed my hands against it. For some reason, I wasn't craving just meat. I was craving for blood. _Human blood._

My chest and eyes glowed red as I got up from the bed, the covers sliding onto the floor. I pushed open my window and climbed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun soon rose up into the sky and I slowly woke up in the attic. Sitting up, I looked around and saw the attic's door was open. I groaned and rubbed my head. "What happened?" I murmured to myself before a scent came into my nose.

It was a fresh scent. Feeling dread wash over me, I slowly looked down and saw blood on my nightgown. I jolted backwards in horror and shock, my back nearly hitting the window in the process.

"Paige?" Dad called out from downstairs. I felt fear rush through me and I thought I would pass out again. I couldn't let him see this even though I didn't know what happened!

I quickly took the nightgown off, wearing my bra and underwear and pretended to be asleep. But not before I quickly threw the nightgown away. "Paigey?" Dad called out again as he climbed up the ladder and he sighed softly, "not again, baby girl." He walked over to me and gently shook my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and mumbled softly, "morning Dad." "Morning. You were sleepwalking again," he said with a soft chuckle, "what kind of dreams you be having this time?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said wearily with a small smile. He chuckled softly and helped me up to my feet.

"Get yourself cleaned up," he said as he walked to the open door, "Mom's making breakfast." "Gotcha," I said. My cheeks were hurting and not in a good way.

Once he was gone, I quickly grabbed my blood covered nightgown and threw it into the hamper. It was only covered on the chest part. That would obviously come off easily... hopefully.

In the back of my mind, there was a strange question: why wasn't I hungry today?

Once I got some new clothes from my room, I got dressed, wearing a grayish-black shirt and grayish-white jeans. I tied my hair into a poofy bun as I came downstairs.

"Hey Paigey," Mom said as she placed two pieces of toast on a plate, "ready for school?"

"Until my graduation, yes," I said with a slight grin. Harry snickered, "sure, with the way you act, you'll graduate alright."

"Shut up," I said with a frown, "class clown." "Hybrid," he huffed back.

"Cheat." "Liar!" "Joke's on you- I'm a liar and a sinner," I said triumphantly. Harry gave me a blank look and hissed softly.

"Did the others already eat?" I asked curiously. "We're waiting for you." We look up to see Natalia with Willow perched on her shoulder. They both look impatient and Natalia was wearing her school uniform.

"You're wearing that?" Harry asks. Natalia glares at him, "yes." She looked at me, "you need to go change."

"What're you, my seamstress?" I huffed. "Don't start, you two," Mom said firmly.

Natalia frowned and she walked over to the counter. I continued to eat my breakfast, trying my best to ignore the sickening feeling in me.

Once I was done, we all got our backpacks and went on our way. As we walked down the sidewalk, police cars and an ambulance drove down the road.

"What's going on?" Harrison Sharpflower asked as he and the others watched.

"I bet there was a body found near the Winter Borders!" Dexter Starsworn says to Gabby Emberbeam, Avery Treewhirl, Zachary Starkglide and Bailey Deepbane.

"We don't talk about _that_ , dude," Zachary said with a frown, "and besides, you'd think there'd ever be a body there." Dexter shrugged, "well it's worth a shot, guessing and whatnot."

I rolled my eyes and looked around as we all headed inside. "Did you hear?" Tom Dreambreeze asked someone. "Hear what?" "Steven Winterbane is missing." I stopped in my tracks. Isadora looked at me. I looked over at Tom Dreambreeze and Bradley Humblewing.

"Yeah," Tom said, "apparently he was working with Amicus-" "Marcus' dad?" Archie Snowstone said, shocked, "that's messed up."

"Yeah," Tom said, "and apparently Steven was responsible for Zach Tallsurge's death. The sick bastard wants to start a gang and when he kills someone, he ends up disappearing off the face of the earth just to avoid getting caught by the police." Bradley scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, "they oughta let the guards handle that shit. When did the police give a shit about what happened?"

"C'mon Bradley," Archie said, "have a little faith in Bella and Edward." Bradley only nodded. I felt a light tug on my arm and looked to Isadora who had a worried look on my face. I smiled and patted her shoulder. The bell rings and we all head to our classes.

I sit at the desk, placing my chin in my palm as Bailey sat beside me. I didn't look at her as I was looking out the window. As Mr.Alexander started talking, I tuned everything out- er, well,my schizophrenia did that for me.

Black mist appeared in the room and I continued to stare out the window. A cold wave washed over me and all warmth left me. Frost covered the windows and I stood up and walked over to the window.

I didn't find just my reflection staring back at me. My hair was white and my eyes were blue. I stared at it, amazed and curious. I was scared but it never showed. My chest started glowing red again.

"Paige?" I blinked and turned to see a white figure looming over me. It had bright icy blue eyes and looked like a giant- almost like the Monster from A Monster Calls. I closed my eyes for a few moments before I opened them and I found myself in front of Mr.Alexander. He had a worried look on his face.

"Paige, it happened again," Mason said. I took in a deep breath and nodded. Draven reached towards me, "do you need to go to the-?" _"No,"_ I said firmly, giving him a stern glare. He nearly flinched back.

I look back at Mr.Alexander, "can I go to the bathroom?" "Sure," he said, "just take the pass." I nodded and I wordlessly picked up the pass and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Zoey, Bailey, Savannah, Maddie, Mackenzie, Isadora, Bethany and Miko walked after me. I sat in the bathroom stall, hugging my knees to my chest. I heard the door open and I stayed silent for a moment.

"Paige, it's us," Isadora said. I lifted my head and looked at the stall door. "You okay?" Miko called out.

"Not entirely," I sighed, "I feel like a fool." "You're not a fool," Bethany said firmly. I stayed silent for a second, "who else is with you?"

"Zoey and the others are outside the bathroom," Isadora said. I hummed in response and I sighed.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," I said softly, "I hate it." "I'm sorry," Isadora said softly. I hummed again. How long would this last? How long would it be until there was no more chances for me? Why wouldn't I be locked up?

I sighed deeply, running my hand through my hair. I got up and walked out of the stall. Isadora hugged me and I hugged back.

We all jumped when the bell rang. "I swear, they gotta warn us when shit like that happens," Bethany huffs. I chuckled slightly. We all walked out of the bathroom.

It was hard to get to the cafeteria. "Uh, Paige," Draven called out and I turned to him. I frowned slightly, "what is it?"

"It's... it's, uh," suddenly everyone freezes and I turn to see the Nightmare Gang. They were a gang that roamed the streets in Twilight City. The leader of that gang was Nadia and her wolf familiar, Nova.

What were they doing here? Lucifer walked over to them, looking at Nadia calmly.

"We need to talk," Nadia said. She glanced at Draven and I squeezed Draven's hand. Draven hid behind me, feeling nervous.

Lucifer cleared his throat and he looked around, "continue with your business. Head to lunch. Shoo." Every one of the students hurried to their classes or to the cafeteria.

I looked around and saw the D-Squad, my siblings and my friends so I hurried over to them, making sure I was holding Draven close. There was a reason why I had him with me. It was because of Revenant. No one knew his real name. It was just... Revenant. The only thing I found strange was that he had no familiar.

"Paige? What is it?" Mason asked. "Keep Draven here," I said, "I'll be back." Before they could ask or even protest, I ran out of the cafeteria and hurried over to the principal's office.

I pressed my ear against the door. "So you want someone to become part of your gang?" Lucifer asked. "Yes," Nadia said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And pray tell, why would I give an innocent Vampire to your sick group of darkness?" Lucifer mocked. He nearly flinched back when Flynn slammed his hand down on the desk.

" _Paige_ seems like the perfect candidate," he growled and I could've sworn my heart lurched at the way he said my name. Lucifer growled deeply, his eyes glowing threateningly, "leave her out of this."

"We're Vampires too, you high bastard," Charlie hissed, her eyes narrowed, "you can't exactly place any other Vampire under the influence of your _blood_." Lucifer stood to his feet, his lips curled into an angry snarl, "I'M NOT DOING _**ANYTHING**_ OF THE _SORT_!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Madison hissed, her arms crossed over her chest. "And how would you know? You and Flynn were experiments for Amicus before this nightmare even began," Lucifer smirked darkly, "especially in a place like Sunset City. Where the only thing that stands between you lot and us is that mark."

"Shut the fuck up," Flynn snarled but Fredrick put his hand up to stop him from doing anything he'd already regret. Nadia's ear twitched slightly. Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"And what about Amicus?" She asked calmly. He frowned as he sat back against the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "what about him?" "He didn't tell you?" She asked, suspicious.

His glare deepened and his fists clenched tightly to the point where his knuckles turned white. "What did _he_ tell _you_?" He hissed coldly.

"He's beginning a new project," She said, her eyes narrowing. "Does his son know about this?" Lucifer asked. Silence reigned over the office for a moment and I felt dread wash over me.

"Amicus never had a son. Jack is his great grandson," Nadia said, "Marcus was his follower and he wanted nothing more than Jack's heart." Lucifer stood to his feet, "you've gotta be **_fucking_** kidding me?"

"No," Nicholas said calmly. There was a light creak and they turned towards me. I stood in the doorway, staring at Lucifer. "Paige-" "You... traitorous... son of a bitch," I hissed, "you were going to give a teenager to a gang!? I _trusted_ you! _I loved you_!"

The door suddenly closes behind me. I realize that Nicholas is standing next to me and Flynn stalks towards me. My eyes glow brighter and I hiss, my teeth bared. I grunt when Nicholas punches me hard in the gut and he wrenches my arm behind my back. I let out a choked cry and I whimper when Flynn's cold fingers trace my jaw. "I wonder what it would be like to devour a beauty like you," Nicholas rasps in my ear. I tense up, tears of fear forming in my eyes.

"Nicholas, Flynn," Nadia said calmly, "we are not savages." She turned to Lucifer, "three days, Lucifer. Don't try calling Amicus. At this point, I'm sure the man's already ignored you." Lucifer growled.

Nicholas and Flynn let go of me and I stumbled forward. Lucifer caught me and I couldn't help but bury my face into his chest, shaking furiously. Nadia looked directly at Lucifer, "I will be expecting easier cooperation from you in the future Lucifer. It'd be a shame if Amicus was to find out." I felt Lucifer tense up and his hold tightened around me.

Nadia and the others left the office. Lucifer looked down at me sadly, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

I sighed shakily before I turned away and walked out of the office, wiping whatever tears I had in my eyes. I didn't want to accept his apology. Not now.


	23. Deer Watching

After the incident at school, Steven Winterbane was declared dead as his body was found in his own house. Luca had taken the position of becoming leader of the Corrupted Monsters. It didn't help that I kept getting these strange feelings every time I saw the small group- there were at least twenty people in that gang and yet I hated it with a passion. Aside from that, I had decided to skip school today and took a trek through the forest. For some reason, I had developed a strange fascination with deer. True, they were quiet and seemed introverted but they were very majestic creatures.

I held my sketchbook in my hand, the pencil tucked away in the rings as I walked through the forest. I picked up my gait and hurried to a place where I knew I would find a herd of deer.

Stopping near the edge of the meadow, near a tree trunk, I saw a large group of deer- bucks, does and fawns alike- herded in the center of the meadow.

Sitting down on the tree trunk, I started to draw carefully. I heard light footsteps and shifted my gaze upwards to see a fawn coming up to me.

I stared at him and he stared back curiously. He tilted his head left and right and I had to smile. I reached my hand out slowly so I wouldn't startle the little one. He inched his head back slightly before he sniffed at my palm and rested his nose into it.

I sniffed the air and I felt alert. I wasn't the only one here. Brandon's scent flew into my nostrils and a low growl rose in my throat.

The fawn pranced over to his mother, oblivious to my anger. Without thinking, I let out a howl. I made sure it was loud enough to scare the deer away. There was a snarl and I saw Brandon chasing after the herd.

I ran after him. I wasn't going to let him hurt the deer. Not this time. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I ran after Brandon.

I flew forward with a snarl and pounced on him, making him grunt in surprise and pain. The two of us tumbled across the ground, nearly covering ourselves in dirt and grass.

I kicked Brandon away and growled, my teeth bared. He glared at me, "was that necessary?"

"Indeed it was," I said, standing to my feet. He growled. "When did you start caring about deer?" He snaps at me.

Frowning, I stare at him for a moment. I had no idea why I was so interested in deer. Before I can reply, he steps back and he has a surprised look on his face.

I raise an eyebrow, "what?" "Your eyes," he said, "they're blue." I blinked and placed my hand near the corner of my eye.

I turned away, "I... I need to go." "Wh-Paige?" Brandon said, caught off guard. I started to walk away.

I rubbed my arms, feeling upset. I didn't know why, I was just feeling this way. I groaned as I clutched at my head, feeling an intense pain rush through me. It felt like my skull was going to shatter.

I gritted my teeth as I hunched over, growling. I felt something warm slip down my face. It was blood. I widened my eyes and I shakily reached up and felt something cold. I gripped at whatever was on my head and tried to pull it.

A whimper escaped me when that same pain rushed through me again. I scurried to my feet and ran to a nearby pond. Looking down, my heart stopped.

Antlers was embedded into my head, into my skull. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I slowly reached up and touched the antlers.

"You've been in that form before." A voice said and I whirled around to see a thirteen year old girl standing behind me. She had raven black hair and misty blue eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I... I have? How do you- wait, who are you?" "My name's Renee," the girl said, holding her hand out to me.

I had a strange sense of friendliness and calmness and I took Renee's hand. The two of us started to run deeper into the forest. I didn't know why I was excited.

Renee jumped over a log and I quickly hurried after her. I stopped when I saw signs that said "train station closed." "No crossing."

"You're not afraid of a little sign, are you?" Renee asked with a slight, teasing smirk.

I felt my cheeks warm and I huffed before I hurried past the signs and ran after Renee. We managed to make it to an abandoned house. There was an old rusty train behind it.

"Hey guys," Renee called out, "I found another friend." "Seriously, Renee?" Another girl's voice said and I was surprised to see another girl wearing a marine's shirt and white jeans.

"And she's like us Anita," Renee said blankly. Anita frowned before her gaze shifted towards my antlers. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up and I could've sworn I felt sweat trickle down my forehead.

"Alright, she can stay," Anita said. I felt a jolt of electricity rush through me. I didn't think she'd let me stay so quickly. Renee smiled at me, grabbed my hand and led me inside. The living room looked pretty decent, to say the least. So did the kitchen.

"Who's the skin bag?" Renee and I looked to see a fifteen year old boy who was wearing red and white clothes. He had piercing golden eyes. "Adrian, be nice," another girl said.

"Okay, okay," I said, waving my hands, "how about we introduce each other before we move on? I'm getting overwhelmed." "Hehe, sorry," the girl said, "I'm Ajay. You've met Adrian. Now hold that thought." With that said, Ajay let out a whistle and in a matter of seconds, there were footsteps coming downstairs.

"Who's this cutie?" A ten year old boy said with a smirk. He winked at me, earning blank looks from Renee and Anita.

"Lay off there, Elliott," Ramya chuckles wryly, clapping Elliott on the back, making him grunt. I shake my head and I look over at Loba, Adrian, Octavio and Natalie.

A hand is suddenly clasping my shoulder, the action causing me to freeze and tense up in fear as Alexander looms over me. "An interesting test subject, I see," he said. I squeal in fear before I run forward and hide behind Makoa. "I'm too cute for this!" I nearly wailed in fear.

"Alexander," Natalie giggled, wrapping her arm around his, "don't scare the poor girl." "A little too late for that," Bloodhound said. Loba chuckled softly.

"So you're all Wendigos too?" I asked curiously. "Yes," Alexander said. Elliott pointed to Adrian, "although _this guy_ tends to take his form way too seriously." Adrian shifted his gaze towards Elliott. I saw the strange glint in his eyes and the second I blink, Elliott lets out a shriek of surprise and fear when Adrian grabs the boy by the back of the neck.

"You wanna rephrase that, _Elliott_?" Adrian growls, his grip tightening slightly. "Okay,okay! I'm sorry!" Elliott says, flailing his arms frantically. I watched the two for a moment before a smile ghosted over my lips and I started to laugh. I think I was going to love being around these guys.


	24. Chapter 24

I walked into the nightclub. Draven walked beside me, his shoulders trembling from the cold. "Bet you wish Jack was here huh?" He asked, a hint of bitterness and smugness in his tone.

I frowned, "Jack doesn't drink. He wouldn't have the heart to anyway." I walked over to the counter as people danced. I glanced at Draven who was staring at the lights, looking uncomfortable. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked me.

"Crimson," I said simply, resting my chin in my palm. "I see," he said, "and what about your friend?" I glanced back at Draven and frowned slightly, "get him the same thing. And uh... get me a bottle." The bartender nodded and he walked over to the shelf to fix up the drinks.

"Why did you bring me here?" Draven asks me, looking at me, "you're not the kind of girl to get drunk."

I stare at the bottle, staying silent for a moment, "how long has it been since we last talked?" "Two months," he says, taking a swig of his drink. I hummed in response.

"You didn't have to hide me from Nadia and her gang," Draven said, "I could've taken them."

"More like _they_ could've taken _you_ ," I hissed, glaring at him, "you're a reliable target to Nadia. And your sorry ass is more to kiss hers rather than the ground she walks on." "Wh-where is this coming from?" Draven asks, startled by my response.

I sighed deeply before I start to drink the bottle. I literally chug it down to the point where I nearly end up throwing it back up. "Could you really handle all that Crimson?" We turned to see Lucifer wearing his usual attire.

I coughed slightly, pressing my sleeve against the corner of my mouth, "what are you doing here?" "Looking for the Wendigo," he said. His words made me freeze and my blood turned to ice. How? _How did_ ** _he_** _know?!_ I felt anger and fear rush through me and just as red filled my vision, I grabbed Lucifer by the shirt and pinned him to the counter. Draven jumped slightly, nearly stumbling back. All eyes were on us. On me.

I tightened my grip on Lucifer's shirt, grinding my teeth together. His gaze held mine. How the Hell could he be so damn calm? Even that was beginning to anger me and I was sorely tempted to do something-anything- to make him stop.

"How about we take this outside?" He said calmly. "With pleasure," I hissed and we both walked out of the nightclub. I whirled around and shoved Lucifer to the wall. He grunted slightly in surprise.

"How in the fucking hell do you know about me being a Wendigo?" I snarled. "Well when Steven Winterbane was announced dead, it didn't take a genius," Lucifer said calmly as he dusted himself off, "I decided to look into it." "You're the damn Devil," I snapped, "why would you be so concerned about how Wendigos worked? We kill, we eat, we corrupt; that's it." "It doesn't hide the fact that you're not the only one," Lucifer said with a frown.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to think for a moment. Lucifer took my silence into account and smiled slightly, "so I'm right?" "If you hurt them-" "Wouldn't dream of it, little one," he said, "but I need a favor from you."

"What's in it for me?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest as I gave him a condescending look. He didn't look phased.

"Sex," he said and I coughed out a laugh before I turned away, covering my mouth as I did my best not to laugh out loud. I wasn't expecting him to blurt that out so suddenly. "Paige, I'm serious," Lucifer said.

I looked back at him. He really was serious. "You're not only bisexual, you're polyamory." "It sounds strange when you say it like that," I said, frowning. "It's the truth," Lucifer said, crossing his arms over his chest as he furrowed a brow.

"What _exactly_ would you want me to do?" I asked. "Steal from Amicus." "Hell no. You can tell Benjamin to do that."

"I'm asking you," he said. "Why?" I asked, giving him an incredulous glare, "I'm not going to be a thief, let alone a trespasser."

"Amicus would have no problem confronting you asking as to what you're doing in Dawn City," Lucifer said, "he likes you." "The answer is still no, Lucifer," I said.

"Are you doing it because of Jamisen?" Lucifer asked calmly. He knew he had struck a nerve because I glared at him, my teeth bared.

"This has _nothing_ do with _him_ and you know it," I growled. "Then why come to the nightclub? You're eighteen years old. You can't exactly drink; even though Vampires have a strong immune system," Lucifer said, "you were born prematurely."

"Why does that matter?" I frown. "Because there's a lot of things you don't know about Amicus. There's a lot of things you don't know about the Vampires. Or yourself for that matter," Lucifer said, his fingers tracing my cheek. I smacked his hand away.

"Let me give you a fair warning, darling Lucifer," I said darkly as I walked up to him, backing him into the wall, "I don't need your offerings. I don't _need anything_ from _you_." I stepped back before I walked away from him.

Thunder rumbled and I looked up. I tried not to flinch as thunder boomed and it started raining. I clenched my fists tightly before I walked to the house. The lights were on. _"They'll shout at you,"_ a voice said. I frowned before I opened the door and walked into the house.

Dad looked at me. We stared at each other for a few moments. "Where were you?" He asked softly. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. "Out," I choked out. "With Draven?" Dad said. I shifted my gaze towards his crow familiar, Ash. I looked back at Dad and fiddled with my fingers.

"You got drunk, didn't you?" Dad asked. "Not all the way drunk," I said quickly. I didn't want to be in this house.

"I know, I know," he sighed, "just... take a shower okay?" "Where's everyone else?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"They all went to sleep before you got here," Dad said, "I got home late from work." I stare at him for a moment and I nod a little, "I see." Without another word, I go upstairs to my room. I close the door and lean against it, a sigh escaping me.

Running my hands over my face, I felt really tired and irritated. 'Just one day,' I thought, 'just one day and I'll find others like me.'

I had to hope that my siblings, my friends and the D-Squad would help me. I just had to.


End file.
